The Tale of the Thief and the Heiress
by Andi Mason
Summary: The crash landing of an alien ship on Earth brings a part of Duke's past back to him. Even though two ducks come from the same planet, they can still live in very different worlds. What happens when one of them tries to break the barrier? And can a new planet offer a second chance?
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

**Sorry if this sets off any alerts, I've been going back through and fixing some errors in the story. So I am updating chapters, but not adding new ones at this time. But check out the sequel to this story if you want something new!**

Chapter 1

The Prelude

"Boss, we got problems here!" Chameleon called out as he entered the command chamber with Wraith.

Dragaunus, last of the Saurian overlords, whirled on them with his eyes blazing.

"I ordered you to work on the generator hours ago. What is taking you incompetents so long?"

Wraith stood back behind his staff with some apprehension visible beneath his usual gloomy manner.

"It is impossible to make repairs without shutting down the cloaking mechanism for the Raptor."

"And the duckies will find us for sure if we do that!" Chameleon pointed out quickly.

Dragaunus growled.

"We need to distract those feathered fools. The Raptor cannot wait any longer for these repairs and updates."

Siege lumbered into the room with a grin.

"I think I found the solution, boss. The scanner I set up for other dimensions is working. And look what I picked up."

He pulled up an image and data on one of the monitors. Dragaunus appeared intrigued as he studied the data, and he smiled. Siege gestured to the screen and continued his explanation.

"We have just enough power to open a gateway and pull that ship down to Earth. When it hits this planet, the ducks will be too busy to think about us."

Dragaunus surveyed the screen one more time.

"Do it."

* * *

In the dimly lit cargo hold of galactic transport G3562, a cloaked figure sat behind a stack of cases and bags. Concealed in a dark corner, the stowaway did not move, even when two newcomers stepped into the hold.

"I told you, sir, there's no one down here," the first voice said. "We loaded cargo and luggage down here. But no passengers."

The second figure pushed past him and walked around the tightly packed space. The hidden figure shrunk into the darkness of the narrow alcove and remained unseen.

"I've got to get back up top before the captain finds me missing," the first voice said. "Don't get lost down here, sir."

The second figure impatiently turned in circles, scouring the space. His deep voice reverberated amidst the clutter when he spoke.

"I know you boarded this transport, my dear. And when you move to disembark, I will find you."

He stalked away, and the huddled stowaway remained motionless in the dark for several minutes. After some time, the sound of deep breaths could barely be heard in the silence. A feathered hand stirred from under the cloak and held a locket to the light.

* * *

16 Years Ago

The stars shone over Puckworld's night sky as twelve-year-old Gwendolyn Fairfeather stood before the large window overlooking the ice below her.

"Miss, have you finished packing?"

Gwendolyn closed her eyes and did not turn from the window. She could still see the vision of her parents skating with her upon the ice behind the manor.

"Your aunt expects you tomorrow. We must not be late."

Mrs. Waddlestok bustled up to her young mistress and waited at her side.

"I do not understand why my aunt cannot come here," Gwendolyn said, turning her blue eyes upon her family's faithful housekeeper. Mrs. Waddlestok's expression softened as she gazed at the sadness and pain apparent in the young face looking up at her.

"Your aunt has her own life in Bladeston. And she is your guardian now."

"Aren't I old enough to choose my own guardian?"

"Oh, and whom would you choose, my dear?"

Gwendolyn answered only with silence and a look. Mrs. Waddlestok dropped her gaze.

"Oh, my sweet child, I wish things could stay as they are, but you must be with your own family. It's been a month since we lost your dear father and mother. And now your aunt must have you. But I'm sure it's for the best."

Mrs. Waddlestok's tone did not sound quite as confident or encouraging as she meant it to be, but she knew the past visits Gwendolyn had shared with her aunt had already established the niece's dislike for the strict and proud widow.

"Anyway, your aunt believes Bladeston holds more opportunities for you. She says you are too isolated here."

Gwendolyn's gaze grew colder as she turned back to the window, and she looked at her reflection in the glass.

"She wants me to spend more time with ducks like her."

"Now remember, your parents always meant for you to grow up into a fine young lady. You are a Fairfeather after all, my dear."

"My parents had a different idea about what being a lady meant."

Mrs. Waddlestok sighed.

"Well, I've no doubt you will give your aunt some trouble if she tries to change you, but go on to your room now and try to get some sleep. We must both be out of this house tomorrow."

Gwendolyn's shoulders sunk with the reminder that her aunt would be selling her parents' home once they left. Mrs. Waddlestok said nothing, but Gwendolyn knew that her friend was losing her job as well. Apparently, she was not wanted in Bladeston, except to deliver Gwendolyn to her aunt.

Returning with slow steps to her room, Gwendolyn ran her hand along the bannister as she walked upstairs. The initial pain and anguish of losing her parents returned to her, and hot tears stung her eyes.

She opened the door to her room and entered quickly, closing it behind her before Mrs. Waddlestok walked by and saw her tears. Going to her bed, Gwendolyn lay down upon it, pressing her beak against the blankets. And after shedding tears, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Deep into the night, Gwendolyn awoke and pushed herself up from the bed. She rubbed her eyes and realized that she had been sleeping in the blouse and skirt she had worn earlier that day. The locket containing her parents' pictures was still around her neck. Rising stiffly, she stepped off of her bed and walked towards a mirror.

 _I know what my aunt would say if she saw me now_ , Gwendolyn thought. _Hair not brushed, unclean feathers, wrinkled clothes, and teary eyes._ _Unacceptable for a lady of important society._

Gwendolyn opened the locket around her neck, and she saw the smiling faces of her father with his light brown hair and blue eyes and her mother with her golden blonde hair, like Gwendolyn's, and brown eyes. She looked down at her white feathered hands, the same color feathers as her parents, and she thought of how much she had inherited from them… wealth, reputation, appearance. _But all I wanted was to hold onto them._

The sight of movement in the mirror drew her attention back to it, and Gwendolyn turned around to see that it looked like a shadow had stirred beyond the doors that led out to the balcony.

Walking over and opening the doors, she slipped into the cool night air and quickly felt refreshed as millions of lights greeted her in the dark sapphire sky. She looked for any sign of what had caused the movement, but it seemed she was alone. Gwendolyn moved to the rail of her balcony and looked down upon the glittering ice below as a breeze swept through her hair.

Then her senses alerted her to the feeling of being watched, and she turned to see a dark figure huddled against one side of the balcony. Her breath caught in her throat as she stumbled back. Suddenly, a hand reached out and caught her arm to steady her.

"Whoa, careful don't fall," a warm voice said as a young drake was revealed in the starlight.

Gwendolyn found her balance, and he released his grip slowly.

"What are you doing outside my room?" she asked when she found her voice.

"I like the view," he said, and then quickly added, "…Of the stars. It's peaceful."

She returned his gaze with a skeptical look, but then she noticed that he was holding a blood-stained cloth to his shoulder.

"You're hurt."

"It's nothin'," he said, but his voice sounded tired.

"I'll get help," Gwendolyn offered as she started to walk back inside, but he grabbed her wrist.

"No, please, don't tell anyone I'm here. It'll mean trouble for me."

Gwendolyn looked down at his worn clothes, and she thought of what Mrs. Waddlestok might do when faced with an intruder from the streets.

"All right, but come in and let me see if I can help."

He let her lead him inside the room, and Gwendolyn lit a candle instead of turning on her light. She wet a towel and carried it over to him. In the candlelight, she could see the shape of his face and beak better. He seemed to be close to her age, perhaps a year or two older. His hair was handsomely fashioned above his head. His dark brown eyes watched her with a strange sense of warmth and admiration that made her heart beat faster.

When he drew off his shirt to uncover the wound, she tried not to let her gaze rest on his chest for too long, but she couldn't help but notice how strong he looked – though his frame was still slight and lithe.

He didn't offer to take the towel from her, so Gwendolyn took a deep breath and tried to clean the blood from his feathers herself. He seemed to grow tense, but he never cried out or made any sound.

"I'm Gwendolyn."

"That's kind of a mouthful," he said with a short laugh.

Gwendolyn stepped back with an expression of disapproval.

"It's still pretty though," he added. "Have you ever thought about just going by Gwen?"

"No one's ever called me that before," she said as she resumed cleaning his wound. "What's your name?"

"Duke."

"Hmm, now that's odd," she said with a smile. "I mean what if I was named Princess?"

Duke's expression hardened.

"You might as well be one. You live in a castle, don't you?"

Gwendolyn was surprised by the bitterness in his tone, but his reaction prompted more curiosity than offense.

"I suppose it is big," she agreed. "But it's not really mine. Or at least, not after tomorrow."

"Your parents movin'?"

Gwendolyn turned away to rinse the towel, and the young drake noted her silence. When he spoke again, his voice was gentler.

"How'd you lose them?"

She soaked the towel in a basin and then squeezed it, watching blood appear in the water.

"They were on their way to a party, and there was an accident..."

Walking back to him, she finished cleaning his wound, and then she cut a strip of cloth from her bedding and used it as a bandage. He said nothing in response, but his gaze turned to the locket that hung open, displaying pictures of her parents.

"If there's anything else you need," she said, wrapping and tying the bandage. "You might as well take it. My aunt is selling this house."

"Where are you goin' to live?"

"With her," Gwendolyn said with a sigh as she stepped back.

"At least you have a place to go," he said softly. Then he inspected the bandage and added. "It's not bad. I woulda expected blood to bother someone like you."

"My mother had some medical training. She always wanted to be able to help others, even though she was born into high society. She taught me that a real lady doesn't faint or shy away from blood when someone needs help."

He listened quietly before standing up and putting his shirt back on.

"How did you get that wound?" Gwendolyn asked, watching him.

"A saber."

"You were attacked with a saber?"

"Yeah, but I can't talk about it."

Gwendolyn shot him a questioning look.

"Well, who am I going to tell? Do you think my aunt wants to know I let strangers into my room at night?"

Duke smiled.

"I'm not even supposed to be out here," he said growing serious again. "I ran off for a few hours."

"And I'm leaving this place forever starting tomorrow. What harm could I do?" Gwen said. "I promise that I won't tell anyone."

Duke studied her for a moment.

"All right, I guess I can trust you since you didn't tell anyone I was here. I'm in training with the Brotherhood of the Blade."

"Oh," Gwen said with a look of surprise. She had heard stories of course. The Brotherhood took particular pride in stealing from Puckworld's wealthiest ducks. "And they did that to you? From what I've heard, they sound really dangerous."

Duke glanced down at his bandaged wound.

"They're tough on the new recruits. And I can handle that, but I don't like being told what I can and can't do. Today I stood up for one of the other new guys who wasn't handling things so well, and they didn't like that."

"And you're still going back?" she asked.

Duke shrugged.

"It's where I belong. I'll show 'em. But what about you? You don't really want to go to this aunt of yours, right?"

Gwendolyn shook her head.

"No, but it's like you said; it's where I belong. I think my parents would have wanted me to try to make things work with her."

Duke smiled.

"Sure, but you don't gotta let her tell you what to do. For a rich girl, you seem pretty smart, so be your own duck even if you gotta live in her world."

He started to walk back to the balcony, and Gwendolyn followed after him.

"Wait, will you get into trouble for being gone?"

Duke smiled as he climbed over the balcony.

"It's nothin' I can't handle. Goodnight, Princess."

She leaned over the rail and watched him jump to another ledge and then leap down to the ground. He turned and looked back up at her, raising one hand to wave. Gwendolyn found herself stretching out her hand too as she grew conscious of the feeling that she was sorry to see him leave. But in another moment, he had disappeared into the night.

* * *

The locket glinted in the dim light of the cargo hold as the huddled figure held it out, but as the hand started to withdraw it back under the cloak, a sudden force shook the transport. Baggage was tossed violently around the hold.

Alarms began to sound with deafening volume around the ship. Shouts and cries echoed from the passengers. The captain's voice could barely be heard over all of the noise.

"Brace for impact! Brace for impact!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Sudden Impact

Chapter 2

Sudden Impact

Drake One's alarms resounded throughout the Pond as the ducks hurried into the Ready Room with Tanya already punching buttons in front of the huge supercomputer.

"Why does it sound worse than usual?" Nosedive asked, cringing at the alarm sound.

"It's a new level of alert that I installed. It means Anaheim is in imminent danger from a catastrophic event!"

"What kind of event?" Wildwing asked rapidly.

"Well, in this case, there's a galactic transport hurdling towards Earth. And it's going to strike the heart of Anaheim in a matter of minutes!"

The ducks turned wide-eyed to their leader, but Wildwing had already activated his com.

"Klegghorn, we have to evacuate downtown Anaheim immediately. We'll send you the coordinates of the area that is at greatest risk. But we'll need all emergency crews to help us get people out before it's too late."

He cut off Klegghorn's questions and turned to his team.

"Mallory, Nosedive, and I will take the Aerowing and fly to the western side of downtown Anaheim. Duke, you and Tanya and Grin take the Migrator to the eastern side. Do whatever you have to do to get people out."

They split up and took off at a run to the different vehicles. Tanya used her Omnitool to activate a timer that all of the ducks could see on their coms. Duke took the driver's seat in the Migrator and said,

"Set torque for maximum traction. …And turbines to speed."

Tanya pressed a button and adjusted the lever.

"Turbines at full power," she assured him.

"How much time do we have left?" Duke asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Tanya said worriedly.

"Did you get those speed boosters installed?"

"Yes, but they haven't been tested yet."

"Nevermind, punch it, Tanya."

The Migrator took off with a new burst of speed that jolted the ducks back into their seats. Duke managed to steer around other cars, but there was no stopping for lights or any other obstacles.

"Not that I'm not glad for the time, but why do we have any time at all?" Duke asked her. "Shouldn't this transport be falling to Earth a lot faster than this?"

"I didn't have time to explain that the ship was being pulled from another dimension," Tanya said, gripping the Migrator's panel nervously. "Dragaunus must be behind this, though I don't know why he would go after this particular ship. It's just a normal galactic transport."

"Wait, like the ones that used to stop at Puckworld with intergalactic goods? Are ya sayin' this came from our dimension?"

"I think so," Tanya said, looking concerned. "Anyway, the dimensional travel is giving us some extra time. But once the ship nears this planet, Earth's gravity will pull it down towards Anaheim with increasing speed. Drake One was able to calculate it's trajectory."

"What about those on board?" Duke asked. "They'll be killed in the crash. Is there any chance the crew will regain control of the transport?"

"No, the ship's beyond recovery after Dragaunus' interference. But I think they'll survive. Those transports were built to withstand asteroid fields and solar blasts. There'll probably be a lot of injuries, but I'm more worried about the people of Anaheim who could be crushed underneath the ship when it crashes."

"Not if we get them out first," Grin said.

"Hang on, we're almost there," Duke replied.

* * *

Wildwing ran up the street, using the Mask to scour the buildings for humans that hadn't been evacuated. Emergency crews were already on the scene pulling people from the area. Police men used bullhorns to call for the evacuation, and all local news channels were broadcasting alerts.

Mallory helped officers pull more reluctant citizens from buildings. And Nosedive guided people to buses that were driving large groups out of the area. Tanya sent Wildwing more specific coordinates about the danger area via their coms.

He was standing right in the center of the future crash site, and the clock was ticking down to just five minutes. Wildwing swept over the scene again with the Mask, and he caught sight of a teenage boy with a little girl and a dog inside one of the apartments.

Nosedive ran to the perimeter of the danger zone where he saw Mallory waiting. "Where's Wing?"

"He hasn't come out yet," Mallory said anxiously.

"Uh hello, we gotta go get him!" Nosedive said as he turned and started to dart back into the crash zone.

Mallory seized his arm and held him back. As she raised her com, the timer read less than a minute.

"We can't reach him in time. But look, he's moving fast."

Nosedive resisted her grasp, but he stopped when he saw the tracker. Looking up, he saw a huge shape appear in the sky overhead, blocking out the sunlight. The transport grew larger and larger above them.

Under its shadow, Wildwing appeared from around a corner. His inline skates were active with extra power thrusters that allowed him to move at high speeds. There was a young teen clinging to his back. And Wildwing held a little girl and dog in his arms.

Mallory drew Nosedive to the side of the street as they crouched and prepared for the impact of the crash. Wildwing raced towards them, and they felt him approach just as a thunderous collision shook the ground under their feet.

Nosedive uncovered his head and saw Wildwing on the ground behind him with the humans and dog lying on the pavement.

"Wing, you okay?!"

Nosedive started to call out, but there was a terrible ringing in his head, and he couldn't even hear his own voice properly. The air was filled with dust and debris. As Nosedive crawled towards his brother, he saw that the little girl was crying. A teenage boy was holding onto the dog by it's collar and trying to comfort his sister, who seemed more scared than hurt.

Wildwing took off the Mask and coughed as he sat up. Nosedive smiled and helped him up. Mallory joined them, also seeming uninjured, but none of them could hear each other well.

Wildwing activated his com, and Tanya waved at him, indicating that she and Duke and Grin were okay. She sent him a location to meet them at. But first, he, Mallory, and Dive helped the brother and sister up and get to a nearby ambulance, before they headed back to the Aerowing.

* * *

"There they are," Duke said as the Aerowing came in for a landing in a parking lot just a few yards from the Migrator.

Tanya hurried over to it, and she was relieved to see the rest of their teammates emerge seeming uninjured.

"We're all okay here. We were able to help evacuate some civilians before the crash. Everything okay on the west end?"

Wildwing shook his head and gestured to his head.

"Can't hear you!" Nosedive shouted.

Tanya winced at the loudness of his voice.

"Noise-induced hearing loss," she sighed. "I've got something for that."

Hurrying past Duke and Grin, she ran into the Migrator and grabbed a small headset. Coming back out, she placed the headset on Wildwing first and pushed a few buttons. It lit up, activated a scan, and began to hum gently.

Tanya removed it and asked,

"How's that?"

Wildwing shook his head.

"Much better, thanks."

"What is that?" Nosedive asked loudly.

Tanya smiled and used her device on her other two teammates, restoring their hearing and clarity.

"Ah, thanks, Tanya," Mallory said. "It felt like my head was trapped under water."

"Do you think we got everybody?" Duke asked as he turned towards the crash site.

"I can't be sure, but I scanned as many of the buildings as I could," Wildwing sighed. "I just hope everyone got the warning in time."

"And what about those on board?" Grin asked, nodding towards the smoking, damaged ship.

Wildwing put the Mask back on and activated it.

"I see movement. There's a lot of damage, but there's definitely life. We need to get in there though and help them out."

"How are we going to manage unloading them onto an alien world?" Duke asked. "Hi, welcome to Earth. Try not to scare the locals?"

"Dude, where are they all going to stay?" Nosedive asked. "That ship is huge. How many passengers are there?"

At that moment, Klegghorn drove up in his car and stopped beside them.

"This wouldn't be your fault would it?"

"No, captain, we had nothing to do with this mess," Wildwing insisted. "No doubt Dragaunus is to blame. But there'll be time to figure out why and how this happened later. Right now we've got about two hundred aliens to help off that ship, care for their injuries, and find a place to put them."

"Two hundred? A few ducks and lizards are bad enough. Now you tell me we've got an invasion on our hands!"

"We get it; you're thrilled," Duke scoffed.

"We helped you with your people, captain," Wildwing reminded him. "You think you could spare some aid for our guests? This wasn't their fault."

"We'll set up some first aid stations, and I can check and see if there's a hotel we could open up in town."

"Thanks," Wildwing said gratefully. "Come on, team. We've got a lot of work still ahead of us."

"Just keep them all in one place!"

Klegghorn shouted to the ducks as they took off towards the ship. "The last thing I need is aliens wandering lose in my city," he muttered.

The outside of the galactic transport was so damaged that Duke had to use his saber to cut an entrance into the ship. One of the crew immediately stumbled out, a blue Gorbuc from the planet Minoma. He was coughing, but he seemed relieved when he saw them.

"Ducks, good, we were afraid we had landed on the planet of some strange lifeform."

"Uh, you have, dude," Nosedive corrected. "Humans are totally strange, like way out there. This is their planet, not ours."

"Hoo-mins?" the Gorbuc repeated.

"You crashed on Earth," Wildwing said. "But we'll explain later. We've come to help you and your passengers. If you're uninjured, I'm going to need you to come with me to help guide the passengers out of the ship."

"Yes, but then maybe you can tell us how we ended up on a planet we've never heard of."

Wildwing gave directions for Mallory, Tanya, and Nosedive to remain behind and make sure the passengers didn't wander far from the ship once they were off. He stressed the importance of keeping track of everyone. But Grin's strength and Duke's saber might be needed inside the transport, so Wildwing directed them to accompany him.

At first, it was difficult to move inside the transport. There was a lot of smoke and steam and debris hindering their movements. Duke cut openings with his saber in the walls of the craft to allow airflow, which made seeing and breathing a lot easier. Many of the passengers and crew were Gorbucs like the first crewman they met. But some were tall and lithe pale Phernumians and others were a collection of loners from other planets.

When the captain, a tall dark blue Gorbuc, had helped them search the ship one more time, they exited the transport and met up with the others outside.

"Have all the passengers and crew been accounted for, Narot?" the captain asked.

"No, sir," Narot answered after checking his list. "That restless drake, no one has seen him."

"Drake?" Tanya asked as she approached. "Are you saying you had a duck onboard?"

"Yes, one bought passage when we stopped at Puckworld to trade some goods. He kept insisting another duck had snuck aboard, and he demanded I help him search the ship, but we never found anyone."

"Where was he the last time you saw him?" Mallory asked.

"Near the cargo hold," Narot answered.

"Come on, Duke," Wildwing said. "Let's go take another look."

They climbed back into the transport and made the difficult trek over damaged stairs to the rear of the ship where the cargo hold was located.

Wildwing used the Mask to search in every direction for a duck, but he wasn't turning up anything. But then he halted in a hall near a stairwell in the cargo area. Duke watched as his leader crouched by the rail.

"There's blood here. It's from someone from our planet."

"A lot?" Duke asked, having trouble seeing it clearly in the dim light.

"No, just from a small injury I think."

"So where is he then?" Duke asked.

"I'm not sure," Wildwing sighed as he stood up. "There's no other sign, but let's check the cargo hold some more."

They entered the cargo hold which was a mess of baggage and cases flung into chaos. Duke activated his saber so that he could have some better light to see by. They separated as they climbed over different obstacles.

Suddenly an object gleamed in the light of his saber, and Duke swept his saber back over the disorder. The gleam appeared again, and Duke's hand reached down to find a small metal object on a thin chain. He lifted it up and found a necklace in his hand.

"Duke!"

Hearing Wildwing's voice, Duke turned and tucked the necklace away in a pocket. He climbed over baggage until he found Wildwing.

"I think our missing passenger found another way out of the ship."

He stepped aside, and Duke saw that in the crash, an emergency hatch had been damaged and cracked open. There was a space wide enough for someone to climb out.

"There's a small trace of blood here on the edge," Wildwing said gesturing to one side of the opening.

"Maybe we should go out and take a look," Duke suggested.

They climbed through the open hatch and found empty streets and decimated buildings around them.

"Anyone out there?" Duke called.

Wildwing activated the Mask, but he turned to Duke and shook his head.

"Why would he take off like that?" Duke asked.

"Maybe Narot can tell us more."

After Wildwing and Duke returned to the others, they explained the alternate exit they found and asked Narot and the captain more about the missing passenger.

"Did you get his name?"

"He insisted that we didn't need it," Narot sighed. "He paid extra for passage, and we were busy, so we just let it go. But he was very insistent on finding the stowaway that he believed was on board."

"Did he describe this stowaway?" Wildwing asked.

"Another duck …a girl," Narot said, but then he stopped and shrugged. "As I said, we never found any such passenger."

Duke put his hand on the pocket containing the necklace. As the conversation shifted to the needs of the wounded passengers and questions about shelter, Duke walked off on his own and drew out the necklace.

His expert eye saw that it was made of real Arilian, a rare metal on Puckworld. There was a small clasp on the side, and when pressed, the oval piece in the center of the necklace opened. Inside there were pictures of two well-dressed and refined-looking ducks. The pictures were faded, so it was difficult to see the details of their faces. But engraved on the inside of the oval locket was a surname.

Duke clasped the necklace more tightly when he saw it, and he read it again to make sure he hadn't been mistaken.

"It can't be," he said under his breath.

A hand clasped his shoulder, and Duke jumped aside startled. Mallory shot him a look as she stepped back.

"What's with you?"

"I, uh… it's nothing."

"We need some help over here. Wounded visitors from another dimension, remember?" Mallory said impatiently.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I was just thinkin' someone probably oughta be looking for the missing passengers."

"Passenger," Mallory said. "I'm pretty sure we're just missing one."

She walked back to the others, but Duke looked back over his shoulder.

"I'm not so sure about that."

Glancing at the necklace again, he read the name _Fairfeather_ engraved in the metal.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Glimpse of the Past

Chapter 3

A Glimpse of the Past

9 Years Ago – Back on Puckworld

Duke L'Orange adjusted his fine suit as he ran a hand over his feathered hair swept back over his head. His two brown eyes surveyed the Roswell estate as wealthy ducks filed towards the main entrance. The Roswell gala was the social event of the month for the elite of Puckworld.

 _And I'm makin' a guest appearance to steal a prize_ , Duke thought with a smile. He had pulled off impressive jobs before, but this was the big leagues. If he could prove himself here, the top ranks of the Brotherhood would see just what he was capable of.

Slipping in behind a large party of well-dressed ducks, Duke drew the youngest drake aside and began talking to him like one of his own class, and though confused, the stranger accepted his presence without question.

In another moment, Duke had passed the security and was walking freely around the Roswell home without hindrance. _Time to get to work_ , he thought as he distanced himself from the crowd and made his way upstairs.

Lights shone throughout the Roswell's manor as guests gathered for a banquet and dance. But the arrival of Lady Augusta Fairfeather and her beautiful nineteen-year-old niece, Gwendolyn drew extra attention. Mrs. Beaks leaned over to her cousin from out of town and said,

"There is the orphaned daughter of the Fairfeathers. Poor things killed in an accident all those years ago. Word is her aunt is hunting for a top-notch match for her spirited niece."

"Well, anything less than the best would be scandalous for the Fairfeathers," came the reply. "They are one of the richest families on Puckworld."

"Well, they certainly were when that girl's parents were alive."

Her cousin surveyed the golden-haired young duck following her aunt without much enthusiasm.

"Surely she's attracted the attention of several important suitors."

Mrs. Beaks nodded and directed her gaze to a drake with yellowish feathers and dark brown hair who stepped forward and bowed first to Lady Augusta. Then he seized one of Gwendolyn's hands and kissed it.

"Royce Downing is quite determined, my dear Nettie," Mrs. Beaks said quietly. "But the gossip is that she does not share his eagerness for their match."

In her own thoughts, Gwendolyn could hear and feel the gossips watching her and Royce. She forced a smile and let him offer his arm. Once she accepted it, Royce firmly drew her close and led her into the reception hall to greet the Roswell family. Aunt Augusta nodded with approval as Gwendolyn walked with Royce.

But inside… Gwendolyn felt like screaming. _Is this a life sentence? To be the possession of a spoiled drake like Royce Downing for the rest of my life. Is there no way to escape this prison? I've met a dozen like Royce every year since my life with my aunt began. What price would I have to pay for a change?_

The greetings and polite exchanges in conversation followed a methodical formula that Gwendolyn knew all to well. It was so tedious that she barely gave it half of her attention. And she let Royce lead her where he wanted around the room. After all, he didn't want her thoughts or opinions, just her presence at his side.

But finally, Gwendolyn was able to excuse herself from Royce and her aunt to seek out the bathroom. Yet, after leaving the central parlor, Gwendolyn caught sight of some stairs that led up to a second level of the Roswell's home. Lifting her dress away from her feet, she darted up the steps before Royce could see the direction she was going.

Dim circular lights lit the second floor hall, and Gwendolyn slowed her pace as she put her hand to her head and tried not to listen to the noise of the party below. She didn't even know where she was going, but did it really matter? After several paces, she found that the hallways split into two corridors. Gwendolyn turned towards the one on her right, but another figure was already there just a few feet ahead.

She started, noticing the dark shape crouching beside one of the doors as if he was trying to work it open. But he stopped and rose at once, which put him nearer to one of the lights. Gwendolyn opened her beak in surprise. Like a vision from her past, only older, he stood silently before her.

Suddenly, the noise of a door opening on the other corridor cut into the moment. They both turned and saw Elon Roswell step out of one of the rooms. Of course, he noticed Gwendolyn in her vibrant blue dress at once.

"Miss Fairfeather, what are you…?"

And then he stopped as he saw the other duck behind her. Gwendolyn clasped her hands together and bowed her head respectfully.

"Mr. Roswell, please excuse us. My aunt has bragged about the view from your veranda so many times that I felt I had to see it for myself."

"Oh yes, it's down this way," he said gesturing to the end the other corridor. "But who's that with you, my dear?"

"Forgive me. I thought you'd been introduced," Gwendolyn said apologetically. "Do you remember my father's old friend, Fitz Malone? This is his son, Drake."

After a moment, the drake behind her stepped forward.

"Mr. Roswell," he said, giving a slight bow.

But their host still appeared a bit confused as he looked at them.

"Drake was just telling me that he plans to attend Icewell University in the fall. He's been meeting so many who are already students there, and word spread about the party your family was hosting."

"I might have presumed to invite myself," he added. "But I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course," Mr. Roswell said, sounding more satisfied. "Had I known Malone's son was in Bladeston I would have sent you an invitation. Has your father returned as well?"

"No, father's still away," he answered cautiously.

"Shame, but Malone always was one to chase business ventures abroad. Well, come this way, and I'll show you the veranda."

They both followed him, but while his back was turned, Duke reached over and took Gwendolyn's hand and held it for a moment. Her heart suddenly beat even faster than it had while she was telling lies a few seconds before. And she gently took her hand back without looking at him.

Awkward minutes passed by while Elon Roswell bragged about his home, and Gwendolyn barely heard anything of what he said. Eventually, he began to lead them back to the party, and she remembered to thank him for the tour.

"Yeah, you have a lot to be proud of," Duke said with a smile. "But I'd like to catch up with Gwen a little before we rejoin the party. Is it true you have a greenhouse outside?"

"Oh, yes, just go out that side door. But you mustn't steal Gwendolyn away for too long. I'm sure there will be others looking for her. Royce for one, isn't that right, my dear?"

Gwendolyn noticed that Duke smiled, but she quickly replied,

"I'll return shortly if you will make an excuse for me."

Mr. Roswell nodded and turned towards the parlor. As he left, Duke stepped closer to offer Gwendolyn his arm and said,

"You know I can't make any promises when it comes to stealing."

Gwendolyn glanced at his arm hesitantly, but in the end, she accepted it, though her expression was stern.

"One misstep, and they'll arrest you."

"That's why I've got you," Duke said as he led her outside and they walked to the greenhouse.

* * *

Once they were inside and the door was shut, Gwendolyn drew away from his arm.

"You can't steal anything from Roswell tonight, or he'll know who to suspect. No matter what excuse I made, he's going to think back to finding us alone in his house."

Duke watched her with an amused expression.

"Are you worried about getting caught in something criminal? Or are you worried about me?" Duke asked.

"Possibly both," she said in a serious tone. "But if you disappear, they'll realize you're not Malone's son."

"Does he actually have a son?"

"I think he did once, but they moved to the other end of Puckworld about six years ago. I can't say for sure now."

Duke considered that for a few minutes.

"This Malone was a friend of your father. Do many others here know him?"

"They know of him. He well-to-do when he left Bladeston, but I don't believe many here have met him … and if they have it's been a long time."

"So you've just granted me an identity that allows me to move freely through the high end world? That's quite a gift, sweetheart."

"I can't say how long it will last," Gwendolyn warned. "I didn't intend for you to use the identity past tonight. It was just an excuse I thought of in the moment."

Duke leaned up against a tall planter.

"Yeah, why did you cover for me?"

Gwendolyn crossed her arms.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

Duke smiled.

"Remember the scrawny little princess I met on a balcony six years ago?" Then he laughed at the cold gaze she shot him. "Don't take it too hard, Gwen. I bet you can get a dozen compliments about how beautiful you are when you walk back into that house."

"If that mattered to me, don't you think I'd be in there with them?"

"Yeah," he said, taking a more serious tone. "And I know you didn't have to speak up for me tonight. You're too good for me, always givin' kindness unasked for."

Gwendolyn's expression softened, and she said,

"I was glad to have met you that night. It made that day a little less dark in my memory."

"Mine too," he said. "I didn't know if I was gonna make it in the Brotherhood when I met you back then. I was still in trainin' at that time. Now I'm takin' on missions of my own, and I've got a record of successful thefts to my name."

"The authorities don't know what you look like, do they?"

Duke shook his head.

"Only other members of the Brotherhood recognize me."

"What were you going to steal tonight?"

He opened his beak, but then he hesitated.

"Wonder if I should tell you that. Don't ya think it would be best not to know too much about my criminal activity in case you get asked later?"

"Well, are you still going to steal whatever it is?" she asked.

Duke looked at her and then paced about for a minute.

"Probably not tonight. This cover you've given me could prove useful. Not sure I want to blow it so quickly."

Gwendolyn held her beak higher as she prepared to walk back to the party.

"And for the sake of stealing more things, you'll forget that I gave it to you to allow you to escape arrest."

Duke rose and caught her arm, saying softly at her side,

"I won't forget."

Gwendolyn paused again, but just as she did so, the door to the greenhouse opened and Royce Downing stepped inside. Looking straight ahead, he didn't see them right away, and he called out Gwendolyn's name.

Gwen suppressed a shudder of disgust, but as if he sensed it, Duke's grasp on her arm became a little firmer. But she forced herself to pull away and step out to greet Royce.

"Ah, Old Roswell said you were wandering out here. What could have possessed you to come to such a dank and smelly place as this?"

Gwendolyn started to answer, but suddenly she felt Duke walk around her, and he stopped beside her. Royce's eyes widened in surprise.

"Drake Malone," Duke said as he held out his hand to Royce with a cold smile. "Gwen and I were just catching up. It's been years since we've seen each other."

Royce finally took his hand and shook it.

"Malone?" he repeated.

"Yeah, as in the son of Fitz Malone. Heard of him?"

"A few times," Royce said grudgingly. "I'm Royce Downing. Perhaps you know of my family?"

"Tycoons in ice business, right? Your father's got quite the raptor reputation as a businessman."

Gwendolyn watched as the demeanor between the two grew colder by the second.

"Yes, we generally get whatever it is we set our sights on," Royce said.

Duke only smiled, but his gaze was scornful and challenging.

"Come, Gwendolyn," Royce said, drawing his hand from Duke. "Your aunt was asking about you. And I am supposed to be escorting you."

Instead of offering his arm, Royce thrust out his hand, and Gwendolyn took it reluctantly. If she resisted, it would only make Royce more jealous of Duke, and he didn't need the extra attention.

"Drake, I know you said you had other arrangements to tend to this evening," she said. "So if you need to leave, I'm sure Mr. Roswell will forgive your absence if Royce and I offer him your apologies."

"Yes, by all means," Royce said as he pulled Gwendolyn to him and led her outside.

But Duke continued to follow them.

"You must have misheard me earlier, Gwen," he said, walking on her left side. "I said things had changed, and I can stay… that is unless you want me to go, of course."

Gwendolyn hated that he turned the issue back to her, but at the same time, it was a relief to not be stuck with Royce by herself.

"Well, I suppose you ought to greet my Aunt Augusta, Lady Fairfeather. You and I only knew each other before I went to live with her, so this will be your chance to meet."

"You moved to Bladeston to live with her after your parents died, didn't you? I'm sorry for your loss, Gwen. I know how much you loved them."

Duke's tone suddenly shifted to one that sounded so genuine and sympathetic. Gwendolyn felt a little caught off guard as her heart warmed with gratitude, and she glanced at him. But Royce kept pressing her to move quickly ahead to the party.

They said nothing more as they entered the house and entered the parlor. Gwendolyn noted all of the faces that turned to observe them, and she suddenly worried that she hadn't told Duke enough to make his story believable. What if someone here knew more about the Malones than she thought they did?

But she didn't have time to dwell on that, because her aunt fell upon them at once with a severe and impatient expression.

"Gwendolyn, you've been neglecting the party and Mr. Roswell's guests," she said. "I fear you are too easily distracted, dear niece."

Duke walked out towards her and bowed his head.

"Lady Fairfeather, I fear I've been the one causing the distraction. You see Gwen, I mean, Miss Fairfeather, and I haven't seen each other for some years. We were just catching up on old memories."

"Old memories? Who are you?"

"Drake Malone, my lady. And we," he said gesturing to himself and Gwen. "…knew each other in our youth."

"You remember, my father's friend, Fitz Malone?" Gwendolyn said, cutting in. "This is his son. He's coming to Icewell University in the fall."

"You should have called on us sooner," Lady Augusta said coolly. "I handle all of our social engagements as Gwendolyn has quite a full schedule."

"I'll have to beg your forgiveness then, for present and future calls. You see, I prefer to drop in unexpectedly," Duke said without being intimidated by her cold reception. "But no doubt I've taken up enough of your niece's time tonight."

He bowed his head again and walked off to mingle with the other guests. Lady Augusta had forced a smile and seemed not to know how to respond to his blatant refusal to be cowed by her authority. But once he walked off, Gwendolyn was given a sharp look.

"Don't neglect Royce, now my dear," her aunt said before turning back to her friends.

Royce released Gwendolyn's hand only to offer her his arm, which she took without any pleasure.

"I hope the agreement between us is still clear to you," Royce said in a low tone to Gwendolyn.

"I have not forgotten that you are my escort this season," she answered. "But you and my aunt both forget that I have agreed upon nothing beyond that. And this has nothing to do with Drake, so do not bother asking about him. Our discussions took place before he arrived… and I do not expect him to stay in Bladeston long."

"You just said he will be attending Icewell U."

"For a semester perhaps. He never stays in one place long. Nor does he truly have any interest in me. This is all just a temporary amusement. He will forget it and move on."

"He seems to remember enough about you from the past," Royce said.

"He remembers no more than anyone else does, … poor orphaned heiress. Do not let it ruffle your feathers."

"Perhaps it would not if you had remained here with me where you were supposed to be."

Gwendolyn endured the rest of the party at Royce's side, but as it grew later, Duke found her again when Royce was distracted with some of the other guests.

"The party's been… interesting, but it's time for me to go." Then he glanced over at Royce. "You gonna be all right?"

"Yes, thank you. Your presence only complicates things, so I think it is best for you to go."

"I complicate things?" he asked with a wry smile. "Maybe a little complication is good, ….unless you have a high regard for your beau there."

He spoke in a voice low enough for her to hear, but Gwendolyn worried Royce would turn and overhear.

"Enough," she insisted softly. "My regard is not your concern. Good night, Mr. Malone."

He smiled and bowed his head before leaving.

Soon after his departure, the party began to dwindle, and Lady Augusta determined it was time for her and Gwendolyn to leave. Gwendolyn allowed Royce to kiss her hand, and she forced a smile.

But once their chauffeur delivered her and her aunt home, Lady Augusta began questioning her the moment they walked through the door.

"I see that even when I take you to a respectable party, you still find ways to jeopardize your future. Why did you not tell me this Drake Malone was in town?"

"I didn't know," Gwendolyn protested. "I only found out tonight at the party."

"And who are the Malones that we should associate with them? Did you give any thought to your family's reputation?"

"Fitz Malone was my father's close friend. And you know the Malones are considered a known family among our social circles."

"Yes, but by past reputation only. Did this Drake Malone speak of his current family's holdings? From what I knew of his father, he could be rather reckless and flighty."

Gwendolyn turned and started to walk upstairs to her room.

"No, Aunt Augusta, we did not discuss his family's present financial status."

"Hold there, niece," her aunt demanded.

Gwendolyn halted, but she did not turn around.

"You may be an heiress, but as your guardian, I also have a say in what happens to your fortune. A marriage into the Downing family is the best way to secure our future. Royce Downing has favored you with his attention and his inclination to put up with your willfulness."

"Royce is a tyrannical monster," Gwendolyn said, turning her head. "Setting aside my doubts, I agreed to let him be my escort this season. But it has only convinced me that he cannot be trusted. Aunt Augusta, how can you expect me to marry him?"

"You were born into one of Puckworld's elite families. You speak of my expectations, but your marriage to Royce Downing is an expectation held by our world. If your parents had lived longer, they would have taught you that none of this is about what we choose."

"My parents loved each other," Gwendolyn said as she turned and walked back down the steps. "They understood what a marriage should be."

"Not all of us are so fortunate to be betrothed to our perfect match. You are too young to remember my marriage to Perigrant Fairfeather. It was hardly a picture of bliss, but I knew the role I had to play. And when my husband died, I became an influential widow."

"And what great harm would I cause if I chose to remain alone and grow into an old spinster?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Close that insolent beak," Lady Augusta snapped. "You don't understand the politics behind all of this. But I will say that you have been chosen for the Downings. If you try to fight the issue, you'll lose your family's wealth and any of the protection you enjoy as a Fairfeather from the harsher parts of life. Tell me, how much do you know about life on the downtown streets of Bladeston?"

"Nothing, thanks to the ignorance in which I have been raised," Gwendolyn replied. "You have always tried to keep me dependent upon your goodwill, aunt. But if I must marry Royce to maintain a comfortable life, I might be willing to exchange all of that for discomfort and uncertainty."

"And what of the ducks who depend upon the businesses your father created for their income?"

"What do you mean?" Gwendolyn asked.

"If you lose everything, so will they. The fate of our family is tied to theirs. All of Puckworld depends upon its elite families living in harmony."

"Would not the next duck to buy my father's businesses not let them continue as they are?"

"No one but the Downings can protect our interests, and that is why you will reconcile yourself to this marriage."

Gwendolyn closed her beak, but she turned and walked up the stairs without offering any clear sign of agreement other than her silence.

* * *

When Duke L'Orange returned to the Brotherhood of the Blade, he no longer walked in the clothes of a member of the privileged class. His hair was returned to its flamboyant state above his head instead of being smoothed back. He wore a cloak over his shoulders and a dark jumpsuit beneath it. A pack contained the nicer clothes he had worn to the party.

But instead of walking to his quarters, Duke took the downward spiraling staircase to the chamber of Quinn Jarrow, Leader of the Brotherhood. The sound of sabers clashing reached him as he entered.

Quinn wielded a black saber as an apprentice, just a year or so younger than Duke, fought back with a red saber. The sight was a familiar one to Duke. All those wishing to pass from apprenticeship to the status of a Brotherhood member had to pass the trials. One of which was fighting a master thief in a duel. Many young apprentices challenged Quinn, hoping to make a name for themselves. But the duels always ended with Quinn Jarrow cutting down their pride and teaching them their place.

Duke stood in the background and watched as the apprentice tried to disarm Quinn and even took a few swings at his arms. But the leader evaded them with ease. Yet, his expression darkened, and with a sudden sweep of his saber, Quinn slashed the young drake's arm.

The apprentice dropped his saber and clambered back with a cry of surprise, holding his wounded arm. Quinn raised his saber to his opponent's neck and held it there.

"Do not strike at your opponent unless you are ready to be dealt the same in kind. Get up, Torin, you are not ready. When you are recovered, you shall have to go through the trials _again_."

Quinn lowered his saber, and Torin rose slowly before walking towards the stairs with his head hanging low. Duke waited until he passed to step forward. Other high-ranking members of the Brotherhood stood around conversing with Quinn with smiles and scornful laughter for the failure of the apprentice.

The room suddenly grew quieter as Duke approached, and he paused putting his fist to his chest and bowing slightly in traditional Brotherhood fashion.

"Ah, Duke, I heard you were on a mission on the Roswell estate. Was it successful?"

"Not in the usual sense," Duke answered.

Quinn's expression grew stern.

"You were seen?" one of the others asked accusingly, but Quinn held up his hand.

"Tell us what happened."

Duke entered into his story relating the events of the night. They listened in cold silence until one of them finally asked,

"So you never did steal the Roswell family gems?"

"Not yet. But that's what I wanted to seek your counsel about. It would be easy enough to return and steal the piece. And yet, if I do, I will cast suspicion on the cover I gained tonight."

"You wish to use the same cover again?" Quinn asked.

"Impossible," scoffed one of the ducks at his side. "You could never pull off the same deception twice. At the very least, it would require the continued cooperation of the girl. And what assurance do you have that she would help you?"

"Let me worry about that," Duke said. "Look, I know this is unconventional, but how often do we have the chance to work the inside of the homes of Puckworld's richest ducks? I think this could really pay off."

Quinn considered his words in silence for a moment.

"It is a risky venture, but tempting… I am willing to let you pursue this course, but remember, my young thief. We do not question methods here, but we expect results. You know what happens here to those who fail."

"Yeah, I know," Duke assured him. "And I won't fail you. But if I'm going to continue playing the role of a wealthy drake, I'm gonna need some additional resources."

"Resources?" one of the other ducks repeated. "There are no hand-outs here. You want something, go and steal it?"

"Can't see that workin' out too well if I show up to a garden party in a stolen suit," Duke said.

"He has a point," Quinn agreed. "Very well, we have other means of getting you a temporary residence, clothes, and perhaps some other items to help further the deception. But you must realize, all of this is on loan."

"Of course, I just wanna be convincin' for my part," Duke said with a smile.

" _If_ you can pull this off, it will be… impressive," Quinn responded with a thoughtful expression. "We shall see."

Duke bowed again and left them with his own thoughts and plans spinning in his mind.

* * *

Back in the Present on Earth

The refugees from the transport crash had been given shelter in one of Anaheim's emptier hotels. Injuries and needs had finally begun to be met, and Duke stood outside the hotel under one of the street lights.

"Gwen?" he said softly to the darkness. "If you're here, come back to me."


	4. Chapter 4 - Making a Pact

Chapter 4

Making a Pact

The moon could not be seen behind a cloudy sky on the next night following the transport crash in Anaheim. In the darkness between street lights, a cloaked figure clung to the shadows as it walked through the night. It halted at distant sounds, and when the wind blew the pages of a newspaper into an alley, the figure froze against a wall.

But the newspaper stopped against the side of a dumpster, and after a moment, the stranger moved close enough to pick it up. Straightening the pages, feathered hands drew it closer to the beams of the nearest street light, though the cloaked head turned anxiously.

One page was turned, and then a picture dominated the next page with the caption: **Mighty Ducks Aid Rescue Crews with Alien Ship Disaster**. The picture was of six ducks standing near emergency vehicles. One of the reader's hands reached up and touched the image of Duke L'Orange.

* * *

9 Years Ago – Back on Puckworld

A few nights after the party, Gwendolyn sat awake in her room sketching in a notebook by a light on her wall. She felt tired, and yet, she hadn't been able to sleep well in days. The echo of her aunt's threats resounded endlessly in her mind.

The only peace she could pretend to have was in the dim, nightly silence of her room when her aunt and the servants were all in bed. Then she could turn on this one small light and make her time her own.

After a few moments, she lowered her paper and pencil. Leaning her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes and tried to picture a different setting than her room. A sound interrupted her dreaming, and Gwendolyn opened her eyes to see the window pane sliding open as if she had triggered the mechanism from inside her room.

The curtain moved, and the face of Duke L'Orange appeared from behind it as he climbed through the window. Gwendolyn's eyes widened as her beak dropped open. But Duke raised his hand to his beak.

He thrust the curtain behind him and closed the window as he inspected the dimly lit room. Gwendolyn rose from her bed and approached him.

"You can't be here!" she whispered sternly. "How can I explain this if you are caught?"

Duke smiled and raised his hand again. Then he held up a device and placed it on the door leading out of her room. An energy panel suddenly appeared and rushed across every corner and wall.

"Now we can talk without being interrupted," Duke said in a normal tone. "No one can hear us with this soundproof barrier protecting the room, and no one is going to get that door open either."

"Duke, this is my bedroom, and I'm not twelve anymore," Gwendolyn protested.

He glanced down at the close-fitting nightdress she was wearing.

"No, sweetheart, you're not."

Gwendolyn shot him a glare as she seized a lightweight robe and pulled it on.

"I don't remember inviting you to enter my home the last time we met."

"Your home was your parent's manor until it was sold," Duke said. "This is your aunt's place. And it's hardly a home."

He walked around and inspected the stiff décor of the room.

"Why are you here?" Gwendolyn sighed impatiently.

Duke picked up a few strange glass figurines of well-dressed ducks.

"I kinda enjoyed our time at the party the other night. So while we're alone, I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to work with me again … as uh, Drake Malone?"

"Work with you? You mean lie for you."

"Well, yeah, it'd involve some deception," Duke said setting down the glass figures and turning back to her with a shrug. "But I can pull off my end of things if you just back me up … maybe give me some suggestions about what to say."

Gwendolyn shook her head.

"Duke, I can't keep playing this game. My aunt and Royce were furious about your appearance at Roswell's party. If I'm seen with you, they'll see you as an obstacle … a threat."

"To what?" Duke scoffed.

Gwendolyn sat down in one of the chairs in her room.

"I'm supposed to marry Royce at the end of this year."

She expected to hear him laugh or respond with some kind of quip, but after a few seconds, he walked closer and crouched down to get a better look at her face.

"Holdin' something over you, are they?"

Gwendolyn met his gaze though she didn't speak.

"I know the look," Duke said. "And I kinda got that sense at the party."

Again, she remained silent, but the expression on her face communicated enough.

"Royce knows it too," Duke continued. "That's what made it so fun to pose as Malone."

Gwendolyn responded with a brief half smile, and Duke grew thoughtful again.

"And if there was somethin' I could do to help you?"

"What could you do?" Gwen asked. "This is some kind of contract between my aunt and the Downings. They're not going to just let this go."

"The Downings might if there was another heiress on the table," Duke said with a smile. "And then your aunt would have to look for another rich bachelor to set you up with. She might even treat Drake Malone with a little more warmth."

"Who's this other heiress?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Well, we made Drake Malone appear on command. I think I can supply a distraction for the Downings."

Gwendolyn rose and still seemed uncertain.

"But if I don't marry Royce, my aunt says my family's businesses will fail and hundreds of ducks will lose their jobs."

"No one said this was a permanent deal," Duke replied. "Any heiress we supply is gonna eventually disappear. Then I suspect Royce will be back to make his offer to you … if you still want him that is."

"So what is it I'm getting out of this bargain exactly?" Gwendolyn asked skeptically.

"Think of it as a break from your beau … and maybe a chance to have some fun."

Though it was only temporary, Gwendolyn instantly felt the temptation of such an offer. The prospect of her life had been so confining and miserable lately.

"There's so many risks. If anyone finds out, they'll…"

He caught her right hand, but then he slipped another arm around her waist, and Gwendolyn felt caught off guard by how close he was to her.

"They're my risks to take, sweetheart."

Duke leaned closer as if to kiss her, and Gwendolyn used her free hand to shove him back as she pulled away.

"You're still here uninvited," she said. "Did you think that just because I didn't fall into Royce's arms, I was going to be swept off my feet by you?"

Though he seemed a little surprised, Duke laughed instead of appearing angry.

"No, I guess not, Gwen. Save that kind of fire for your aunt. It'll make everything more realistic if you don't accept me too quickly."

"Accept you? I cannot imagine my aunt even allowing it to go that far. You have a long way to go before you impress her."

"I'll take the challenge," Duke said with a smile.

He walked to the door and removed the device before heading for the window.

"Don't be too hard on Drake Malone when he sees you again," he said softly with a smile. "Poor sap, it might break his heart."

And without waiting for her to respond, he opened the window and slipped out. Gwendolyn moved over to it and closed once she saw Duke swinging away on a line.

Her fingers rested against the curtains as she closed them. The night felt a little less dark and a little less cold though she stood alone.

* * *

When Duke returned to the Brotherhood, he received word that Quinn Jarrow wanted to meet with him. Hurrying to the lower levels, Duke reached a private room where Quinn stood overlooking a table with pictures.

Bowing respectfully, Duke waited for the Leader of the Brotherhood to speak.

"Have you secured the heiress' cooperation?"

Duke nodded with a smile.

"Then I have this to offer you," Quinn said, gesturing to the pictures.

Duke walked closer and admired the closest image.

"Oh yeah, this will do."

"If the stiff-beaked aunt is not impressed by this residence, nothing will do. You can use it on loan."

"Who does it really belong to?" Duke asked.

"You don't need to know, but aside from stealing from the rich, we're also able to blackmail some of them. Thus, we acquire resources for special jobs."

"What about the controlling fiancé? As much as I'd like to deal with him in my own way, you said we could use another heiress to distract him."

"Yes, let me handle that."

"More blackmail?"

Quinn smiled.

"No, not this time. Norbert Cole has recently died. His only heir and niece, the beautiful Miss Arabella Cole, has a fortune now and her own control of it. And we've had a chat. We are acquaintances, you might say. She's taken an interest in Mr. Downing, and her new fortune is enough to draw the attention of any suitor. You will be free to escort Miss Fairfeather in a matter of days."

"Thank you, sir," Duke said. "I'm looking forward to it."

Quinn's expression grew more serious as he watched the younger drake.

"Duke, I've seen great potential in you since you began your training with us. But things would take an unfortunate turn if you became distracted in the midst of this job."

Duke looked up and met his gaze.

"I won't fail, sir."

"I'm not questioning your abilities as a thief, but don't imagine that I am blind to the attraction a beautiful young heiress holds for you …particularly when she is willing to put her trust in you."

"I can handle this," Duke insisted again. "My focus is on the mission."

Quinn still appeared doubtful.

"See that it remains there. Whatever pleasures you derive from the circumstances of this mission are yours to enjoy, but remember, that they cannot last. Your life belongs to the Brotherhood. Your loyalty cannot be given to anything, or _anyone_ , outside of us."

Duke nodded.

"I got it. And don't worry, I won't forget."

* * *

Back in the Present on Earth

Between meeting the needs of Anaheim's new guests and listening to Klegghorn's rants about the trouble caused by the crash, Wildwing had been on his feet for over twenty-four hours. He and all of the other ducks desperately needed a chance to rest, even Grin was started to lose some of his inner peace and tranquility.

But Wildwing had noticed Duke hovering near the outside the hotel. He and the others had to continually call Duke back to the present situation. His teammate appeared more distracted than tired or irritable.

When he finally had a moment to himself, Wildwing found Duke again standing outside the hotel. His hands held something, but his face was turned outward as if looking for someone.

"Duke, what are you looking for?"

His teammate turned to face him, but just for a moment. He still seemed far more interested in the streets beyond them.

"Wing, I think one of us should go out and look for the unaccounted passengers. I'll do it if everyone else is too busy."

Wildwing shook his head.

"No, I've already told Klegghorn about the duck that may be out there. I think we can rely on the people of Anaheim to let us know if they see any other ducks walking around. They weren't exactly quiet about us when we arrived, remember?"

"But you saw the blood. What if this duck is lying in a gutter somewhere, too injured to move?"

"Whoever left that ship was not too injured to cover a fair distance in a short time. What's going on Duke?"

Duke looked down at the item in his hands.

"I found something in the hold. It has a name on it."

The item was lifted up enough for Wildwing to see it was a necklace.

"It belonged to a girl I once knew," Duke continued, meeting his team leader's gaze.

Wildwing caught the hint of emotion in Duke's voice.

"You think that our missing drake was right about someone else being on the ship?"

Duke nodded.

"I need to know if she's here."

Wildwing sighed and ran his hand over the back of his neck.

"All right, take a duck-cycle. But we need you back here in a few hours. If you haven't found her by then, it'll have to wait. Understand?"

"Yeah, I'll be back," Duke said as he took off towards the Migrator to get his ride.

* * *

It was almost three hours before Duke returned, but he came back with nothing but weariness and disappointment. No one had seen other ducks wandering around Anaheim, and he had found no sign of Gwendolyn Fairfeather or this mysterious drake.

Duke had to help the other ducks with some clean up at the crash site, but finally Captain Klegghorn agreed to give them a break and let work crews and volunteers take over for a while. The ducks returned to the Pond, dragging their feet all the way to their bunks. They all collapsed and fell asleep almost instantly, except for Duke, who was plagued with restless thoughts. Eventually, he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

After a short rest for the ducks, they were up and getting food and coffee in the galley before going back out to clean up the mess Dragaunus had created.

"Tanya, has Drake One's scans picked up anything on Saurian activity?" Wildwing asked. "Dragaunus did this for a reason, and we need to know why."

"I've got plenty of readings of activity from around the same time as the crash, but everything's quiet now. And he's clearly moved and hidden the Raptor somewhere else since then."

"Maybe Dragaunus' actions have something to do with this missing duck," Mallory said suspiciously. "He's used traitors against us before."

"That's not what this is," Duke protested, suddenly seeming awake as he stood up from his chair.

"Whoa, easy man. How do you know?" Nosedive asked. "We don't even know this dude's name."

Duke calmed down as he picked up his coffee and sat back down.

"Uh, well, I don't know about the mystery drake."

"That's who I was talking about," Mallory scoffed. " _Who_ were you talking about?"

Duke sipped his coffee.

"I think you should tell us what you suspect," Wildwing said, watching his distracted teammate. "Maybe it will help us find them, Duke."

" _Them_?" Tanya repeated.

"Our missing drake was looking for a stowaway on the transport. Duke found something that might be proof she was actually there," Wildwing explained.

Duke drew out the necklace and opened the locket.

"Here, read the inscription, Tanya," he said, handing it to her.

Tanya took the necklace carefully and adjusted her glasses. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"Oh, that's unexpected!"

"Read it out loud, girlie girl!" Nosedive said impatiently.

"It says _Fairfeather_."

All of the ducks' faces reflected their surprise.

"Are you sure?" Nosedive asked. "I didn't think there were any Fairfeathers left."

"The Fairfeather heiress went missing several years before the Saurians invaded," Mallory said. "I remember the case. The family was one of the closest things we had to Puckworld royalty."

"Yeah, I know," Duke said as he took the locket back.

"She was the girl you knew?" Wildwing asked.

Duke's brow furrowed as he stared down at the locket.

"Hard to picture, is it? A girl like that, and someone like me?"

The room grew quiet.

"Hey man, it's hard to picture any of us with someone like her. But come on, tell us what happened!" Nosedive interjected.

His teammate's expression softened.

"Sorry, Dive. There's not much to tell. She was just gone. I hadn't seen her in years. But if she's here now, I need to find her."


	5. Chapter 5 - Opportunities

Chapter 5

Opportunities

9 Years Ago on Puckworld

Gwendolyn did not have to wait long to hear that the Downings had found a new heiress for their son. Lady Augusta fought with them over a communicator about the protocol of Royce failing to at least escort Gwendolyn the rest of the season, but they dismissed her argument citing her niece's clear disinterest as a reasonable excuse.

When all of her efforts with the Downings failed, Lady Augusta turned her bitterness upon her niece. Gwendolyn could not pretend that she was not to blame any more than she could pretend to be sorry to lose Royce's attention.

But on one day during their midday meal, her aunt chose to be even more vindictive.

"We shall lose all of this and become beggars on the streets because of you."

"Surely we can do something for the businesses under the Fairfeather name without the Downings," Gwendolyn protested. "It is useless to argue about how to get them back on our side now that they have found a richer heiress. Can we not discuss other solutions?"

"There is no other solution other than for you to marry a drake of means and authority. Royce Downing was our best chance. I have tried looking at other suitors, but it is too late in the season. All of the best candidates have been chosen."

The butler walked into the dining room and bowed.

"There is a Mr. Malone outside, my lady."

Gwendolyn had raised her napkin to her beak and now she held it there as she heard him speak. Her aunt stared at him in surprise and was actually silent for a moment.

"He says he wants to see Miss Fairfeather," the butler continued. "Shall I let him in?"

"Yes, we will meet him in the parlor," Lady Augusta said decisively after a moment.

The butler bowed and left. Lady Augusta rose from her seat at once and beckoned to Gwendolyn.

"I do not know if this Drake Malone is worth anything, but since we have so few options, we must not ignore his interest in you. Now come, and show him some encouragement."

"Aunt, I …"

"No protests today, Gwendolyn. Your coldness and pride have cost us enough."

Her aunt whisked her away from their meal to the parlor, and there was Duke L'Orange dressed again in clothes that became a wealthy young suitor. He smiled when he saw her, and Gwendolyn glanced at his face and then looked away uncertain of her own feelings. This was only a ruse after all. Royce would be back when all of this was over to claim her, so what was the point of feeling anything?

"Mr. Malone, how wonderful to see you again after the Roswell party," her aunt said with a polite, yet unrevealing tone.

He bowed his head.

"Sorry if I interrupted your lunch, but I did warn you that I like to stop by unannounced. And I was hoping to see Gwendolyn again."

"Yes, well, she's been saying the same of you."

"Really?" he said with a knowing smile as he looked at Gwendolyn's face. "Good to know I made an impression."

When Gwendolyn maintained an awkward silence, her aunt spoke for her again.

"My niece was just telling me that she did not know where you were staying in Bladeston. I assume you have a house near Icewell University?"

"We do not need to inquire about his accommodations," Gwendolyn said, finally speaking up.

"Did I not mention it at the Roswell party?" he asked, feigning surprise. "Well, as it turns out, I am renting a place – just until I see how I like it. It is several miles from the university, but the distance doesn't bother me."

"Oh, I see," Lady Augusta said, sounding less than pleased. "I suppose many students choose to rent."

"That's actually why I came today," Duke continued. "I was hoping to show it to Gwen. And I'd be pleased if you accompanied us, Lady Fairfeather."

Gwendolyn could see that her aunt accepted the invitation without much hope, but at the same time, Lady Augusta could not pass up the chance to learn more about his situation.

* * *

Duke helped them out of the vehicle, and as Gwendolyn stepped out, she looked around and saw, not an apartment building or even houses lined up in rows, but one singularly large mansion rising up in front of them.

"You did say you were renting?" Lady Augusta said when she saw it.

"Yeah, the owners want to sell, but I'm still deciding whether it suits me," Duke said casually.

He moved to Gwendolyn's side and offered her an arm with a smug expression. She accepted his arm though she did not return his smile.

"If you think such extravagance impresses me, Mr. Malone, you are mistaken."

"Pay no attention to my niece's protests," her aunt interjected quickly, shooting Gwendolyn a glare. "I'm certain she's just as curious to see the inside as I am."

"No fear, Lady Fairfeather," Duke said, still smiling. "I know how Gwen loves to tease me about my taste … and my manners."

Gwendolyn allowed a hint of a smile to appear on her beak as she let him lead her inside. It took at least an hour for Duke to give them an extensive tour through the mansion. It appeared well-furnished, but clean and refined. She knew her aunt must be calculating that Drake Malone would indeed have to possess substantial funds to rent and live in a place like this. It did seem like enough to rival the Downings.

As the tour reached its end in the conservatory, Duke addressed Lady Augusta with a serious expression.

"Lady Fairfeather, you have probably already guessed my reason for inviting you both here today. I confess that I have not tried to hide my intentions during this meeting or the last. When I met Gwendolyn at the Roswell party the other night, her beauty and wit captured my admiration. And those memories from our childhood came back to me. Now, I know she already has an escort for this season, but that will not prevent me from asking your permission to see her. In fact…, I was hoping we could come to some kind of understanding for our future."

"You jump quickly from discussing the role of an escort to the future," Gwendolyn said drawing her arm away from him.

Duke feigned a sympathetic expression, but Gwendolyn could see he was only trying to hide his smile.

"Don't be angry, Gwen. You know this is how it is done in _our_ world. Am I wrong, your ladyship?"

"No, indeed," Lady Augusta said. "It is a comfort to know you are serious about this business, rather than wasting our time. If that were not the case, I would rather my niece be walking about with one of her other many possible suitors."

"But was there not one suitor in particular who was my rival?" Duke asked. "I thought I would have to persuade you to give up Royce Downing."

"Mr. Downing is not agreeable to us anymore," Lady Augusta said stiffly. "So you have my permission to escort my niece, and we'll talk more about other arrangements soon."

"Mr. Downing out of the picture," Duke said with an obvious grin. "How wonderful. Could I trouble you, Lady Fairfeather, to spare your niece for a few hours this afternoon? I thought we might take a walk around the Indoor Garden on Puckstreet, and I can have the chauffeur return you to your home."

"Of course, Mr. Malone. If you will make the arrangements, I will just speak to my niece a moment before I go."

Duke nodded and walked off to give instructions to the chauffeur for her.

"It seems this is the opportunity we need," Lady Augusta said to Gwendolyn once he was gone. "So do not spoil our chance for a secure future."

"I will bear his company to please you, aunt."

"Bear it? You will smile and laugh, or you will ruin us both."

She would have said more, but Duke returned to guide her back to the vehicle. Gwendolyn walked behind them, and she felt relief when she saw her aunt leaving. Duke turned back to Gwendolyn once her aunt was gone.

"Well, now that the old lady's drawing up wedding plans, we can have some fun," he said, walking back to her.

"How did you manage all of this?" Gwendolyn asked, gesturing to the mansion.

"It's not stolen if that's what you're wondering," Duke said, smiling. "I have friends with resources."

"Well, now that we're alone, what do you want from me?" she asked suspiciously.

Duke appeared amused by her question.

"Don't tempt me, sweetheart. But I doubt we're quite as alone as you think. We'll have to go on to the gardens like I said. Your aunt will expect us to be there, and she probably still has her doubts about me."

"You mean, she'll send someone to spy on us?"

Duke nodded.

"Does that surprise you?"

Shaking her head, Gwendolyn took a few steps away from him.

"No, I just never cared enough before to think about it. But I thought you might be wanting to steal something now that you have me."

"Whoa, slow down, Gwen. I haven't even cased any spots yet. No, the thefts come later."

"After the party invitations you mean …and more lies."

Duke stepped around her to meet her gaze.

"More fun you mean. Come on, Gwen. These snobs have forced you into a life you don't want. Are you really so worried about playing a few tricks on them?"

Gwen laughed scornfully.

"Tricks? Thank you for that euphemism. I feel so much better about the whole thing now."

"If you're trying to guilt me out of this, it won't work," Duke said with a smile. "It's not as if I'm stealing money from the bank, not that these ducks couldn't afford that. No, I'll just be taking a few valuable items that are gathering dust in their grand halls. I can make far better use of such things than they can."

"It's not _your_ conscience that's at stake. I doubt you even have one now. I was talking about mine."

Duke blew off her criticism as he continued to stare into her face.

"You're telling me you've never wanted to see them humbled …even just a little, sweetheart?"

Gwendolyn grew quiet.

"No one's going to get hurt, are they?"

Duke put his hand on her arm.

"Gwen, I'm a thief. I'm not doin' my job well if I can't get in and out of someplace without being seen. No one will be in any danger."

She gave a slight nod, and Duke smiled.

"Come on, we've got a date. But this time, I'll drive."

* * *

After arriving on Puckstreet, Duke led Gwendolyn into a glass building. The interior was kept warmer than normal Puckworld temperatures to accommodate the exotic plants. Gwendolyn had heard of this place but never been inside to see the beautiful flowers and trees. But they didn't cause her to forget that she had more questions for her escort.

"So how did you arrange for an heiress to step up and steal Royce's attention?"

"Again, friends with resources," Duke answered vaguely. "All you need to know is that he's not in our way."

"I'll admit that I'm surprised it happened so quickly."

"Are you sayin' you thought his attachment went beyond money and reputation?"

"Only in the sense that Royce seemed determined to own me," Gwendolyn said darkly. "I knew he didn't love me, but it was like there was something about me he had to conquer. It's all about winning for him, so I'm just surprised he let me go."

Duke grew quiet as he listened to her, but eventually he said,

"His parents may have had something to do with the decision, but it's done, Gwen. Don't let your concerns ruin your day."

"Of course, but I haven't forgotten this is only temporary," she said. "I'm sure to see Royce again in the near future."

He brushed her comment aside.

"You worry too much about what comes later. Live a little in the moment, sweetheart."

"Really? Are you not thinking about the future when you plan heists?"

"That's different. You have to do that with a job. But do you see me worrying about getting caught or where I'll be next year?"

"But this is the life you chose, isn't it?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Well, yeah," Duke answered, but he also seemed to be holding something back.

"I didn't choose this life," Gwendolyn continued. "And I can't help wishing it was different."

Duke put his arm around her shoulders.

"That's why we're doing this. We both get somethin' different for a change. Now, I have the feelin' we're being watched, so let's make sure your aunt knows this is going well."

Before Gwendolyn knew what he was doing, Duke had turned her towards him, and leaning forward, he kissed her beak. The thought to resist entered her head, but then he drew back and she could only think about how gentle and yet, full of longing it had seemed.

"Tell me the truth," she said quietly, looking into his eyes. "Are you doing this just because it's part of the plan? Or did you actually want to kiss me?"

Duke placed his hand lightly on her neck and under her beak. Then he leaned forward and kissed her again before saying,

"Would you believe me if I said this whole plan came about because I wanted to kiss you?"

"No, I don't believe you," Gwendolyn said, though she smiled. "But I may thank you for saying it anyway."

* * *

Back in the Present on Earth

Feathered hands drew a cloak hood from blonde hair as a stranger stood surveying the Anaheim Pond from the corner of a nearby building.

Gwendolyn Fairfeather studied the Pond with a sad expression before shutting her eyes as if fighting with some impulse. _I can't, not yet. But still… after being so far away, there you are._ She almost took a step forward, but then she turned and looked over her shoulder. _No, not yet. I thought I was free. But I won't go through this again._

As she started to draw back, Gwendolyn heard the approach of a car. It stopped beside the building as she started to run away.

Captain Klegghorn stepped out of his car and called out as he saw a duck escape through an alley.

"Hey! Stop! Where are you going in my city?!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Running from the Past

Chapter 6

Running from the Past

In the Present on Earth

The time spent helping with the aliens at the hotel and dealing with Klegghorn's complaints wore on Mallory's nerves. Without a clear reason other than wanting to enjoy a quiet night, Mallory found herself walking a few blocks from the Pond. Something Klegghorn had said came back to her though, as she walked the dark streets.

He reported seeing a duck lingering outside the Pond recently, but she had run off when he tried to question her. Duke had made another search for this Gwendolyn Fairfeather that he seemed to be obsessed with finding, but he had never been able to locate her.

As Mallory approached a fashion boutique and a pastry shop, she halted and looked around. It could have just been a cat wandering the streets, but she thought she heard something. Her gaze swept the shops and a nearby bench beside a street light. Then she heard a sound like footsteps.

"Who's out here?" Mallory drew her puck launcher and held it ready as she turned around, scanning her surroundings.

After a few seconds, a shadow emerged from around the corner of a building.

"You won't need your weapon," a tired voice said.

Mallory continued to remain on guard. When the figure walked closer, she saw a fair-haired duck with white feathers that almost shone in the moonlight.

"You are with the Resistance?" the stranger asked.

"I am," Mallory said cautiously. "Is your last name Fairfeather by any chance?"

"He told you about me?"

"Duke? Yes, he showed us your locket. Why didn't you come to us seeking help sooner?"

She looked away and pulled her cloak tighter around her.

"I've been followed since I left the transport. And I didn't wish to be found by my pursuer."

"Why? Who's following you?"

Shaking her head, Miss Fairfeather only said,

"He's my problem. Not yours."

"Dealing with problems is what we do," Mallory said as she lowered her puck launcher. "And you shouldn't be out here on your own."

"Thank you, but it's for the best. Still, I have to ask if you have any food you could spare. I've not had much to eat since the ship crashed."

"Sure, but you'll have to come inside," Mallory said with a determined tone.

"No," came the quick reply as Miss Fairfeather stepped back. "I've already told you that I'm not going in."

Mallory crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, that's where the food is."

"And the other ducks are there too," came an equally stubborn reply. "Never mind, I've lingered too long here as it is. But if by any chance you change your mind, leave some food on that bench over there."

Then before Mallory could protest, she turned and ran away into the night. Mallory hesitated for a few moments, wondering what she should do. _I thought I'd get her to come in the Pond with the offer of food, but she's not what I expected her to be._

Mallory walked back into the Pond, considering that she might need to leave food outside to keep their reluctant visitor from starving. When she passed by the galley, Duke walked out of it and noticed the odd look on his teammate's face.

"Mal, what's wrong?"

* * *

9 Years Ago on Puckworld

After about a week of Duke posing as Drake Malone, his arrival at the Lady Augusta Fairfeather's home was becoming quite a regular occurrence. One afternoon, Duke and Gwendolyn were sitting in her aunt's parlor, while Lady Augusta was out visiting some of her friends.

"Your aunt doesn't hold much back, does she?" Duke asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

He pulled out an invitation and showed it to her.

"I'm assuming we have her to thank for spreading the news to Puckworld's social elite that her niece has caught the eye of another rich drake."

Gwendolyn noted that the invitation was to a party hosted by the Webnolles, certainly near the top of the list of Puckworld's wealthiest families.

"True, you are gaining notoriety to get something like this," she said. "And no doubt Aunt Augusta has been telling everyone of her acquaintance about you. Hopefully, none of them know anything about the Malones."

Gwendolyn spoke that last sentence softly in case one of the servants was near, but Duke didn't appear concerned as he took the invitation back.

"It's a necessary risk, sweetheart, but you and your aunt will be attending, right?"

"You mean, you don't want to attend the parties of these snobs without me?" Gwendolyn asked with a faint smile.

Duke's gaze took on a mischievous light as he darted up from his chair and pulled her up. He had his arms around her and moved slowly as if they were dancing to music.

"No, Gwen, not without you."

Gwendolyn laughed as she danced with him. Becker, the butler, walked in with a tray, but he stopped and watched with some surprise.

"Becker, you can leave the tea. We'll call you if you're needed," Gwendolyn said, halting the dance.

"Yes, miss," he said with a strange expression as he set the tray down and left the room.

Gwendolyn tried to hold back another laugh.

"What's with him?" Duke asked, imitating the butler's expression for a moment.

As she moved to pour some tea, Gwendolyn put her hand to her face self-consciously.

"I don't imagine he's ever seen me like that before, especially not with a suitor."

Duke grew quiet as he watched her for a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice had a more serious tone.

"Are you really so unhappy with your life?"

She glanced at him and then looked away.

"You would have never seen me laugh when I was with Royce Downing. But let's not talk about that. I thought you might have some questions before these events like the Webnolles' party."

Picking up a cup of tea, she walked back to him and handed him one.

"I hope you like it sweet. I always add plenty of sugar to this sour brew my aunt likes."

Duke took a sip and noticed the sweetened flavor at once.

"Yeah, it's good," he said, though not entirely convincingly, but Gwendolyn smiled again. "It's just we don't drink tea in… well, where I live."

"No, I would imagine not," she said sitting down on the couch. "Would you tell me what it's like there?"

"Sure, if that's what you want, but maybe not here," Duke said, looking around.

Gwendolyn nodded, and Duke sat down beside her.

"So what can you tell me about the Webnolles?"

"They're new to Puckworld's elite. Farcore Webnolle made his fortune just a few years ago on a good investment. They're eager to please the long-standing elite families like mine and the Downings, which is why I'm sure they were quick to send you an invitation. Aunt Augusta would have been furious if they had excluded you."

"I would have been more than a little offended myself if they had snubbed me," Duke said feigning a protest.

"I don't think anyone will be snubbing Drake Malone in the near future," Gwendolyn said, rolling her eyes though she smiled.

"You sure about that?" Duke asked. "I wonder about that Miss Fairfeather sometimes. What if she decides to turn a cold shoulder to me?"

Gwendolyn looked away.

"Are you still worried Mr. Malone is going to end up with a broken heart or is this about your real purpose in attending these parties?"

Duke put his hand on hers, and she looked back at him.

"All teasing aside, sweetheart. I'm asking as a drake who's going to take the girl of his choice to a party."

Gwendolyn listened quietly, and as his hand was around hers, she turned it over and clasped his with a firmer grip.

"Then in answer to your question, I'm not going anywhere. We'll be together through all of this."

* * *

The night of the Webnolle's party arrived. Duke walked into the massive house as well-groomed bachelor Drake Malone and the escort to an heiress. Gwendolyn walked beside him as a vision of beauty in her green gown. But from the touch of her hand on his arm and the expression in her face, Duke could sense her discomfort with the attention placed upon them.

This was only heightened when they entered the main room and the sight of Royce Downing with Miss Cole met their gaze. Gwendolyn tensed, and Duke leaned closer to her.

"We can keep to the edge of the room."

"No," Gwendolyn said, drawing in breath. "It would only attract more attention and curiosity. By now, all of these ducks have heard how Royce exchanged one heiress for another. As much as I might wish to avoid him, it's best that we speak with him openly in front of everyone. Otherwise, Royce might come looking for us …or at least the gossips will be waiting to see what happens."

"It's your call, Gwen," Duke said. "Just remember he can't do anything to you while I'm here."

Gwendolyn looked up at him gratefully.

"Try not to insult or anger him."

"Are you sayin' there's something wrong with my manners?" Duke asked with a smile.

"Only that the two of you seem to have a talent for stirring each other up."

Duke did not reply, since they were drawing too close to the other guests. Royce caught sight of them before the other ducks around him did, and Gwendolyn noticed the coldness of his gaze. She had hoped to see some sign that he was proud of his new catch, so proud that he no longer gave any thought to her. But what she saw in his face still strongly suggested jealousy, and that gave her no comfort.

As the other ducks noticed that Royce was distracted, they also followed his gaze, and several of them stepped aside as Duke and Gwendolyn approached. Duke bowed his head to Royce and his partner.

"Royce, it's been too long," Duke said with a cordial smile. "Might I ask an introduction for the lovely lady at your side?"

Royce glanced down at Miss Cole for the first time since he had noticed Gwendolyn.

"Allow me to introduce Arabella Cole. Darling, this is Gwendolyn Fairfeather and Drake Malone."

"Miss Fairfeather," Arabella said with a coy smile. "At last we meet. I hope you don't bear me any ill will for stealing Royce from you."

Gwendolyn forced a smile.

"Mr. Downing knows his worth. I have been bearing his loss as well as I can."

Duke cast a quick glance at her and tried not to grin.

Miss Cole did not appear dissatisfied with her answer, and she took Royce's arm, gazing up at him admiringly. Royce, however, was still looking on coldly from Duke to Gwendolyn.

"I see you found a replacement rather quickly," he said.

"It's been a bit of a challenge for her to settle on me," Duke answered. "But we're making it work, aren't we dearest?"

Gwendolyn nodded, but she couldn't look away from the dark expression she saw in Royce's face.

"But if you'll excuse us," Duke continued. "We wouldn't want to take up any more of your time. Miss Cole, a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Malone," she said, still smiling.

Duke led Gwendolyn away, and she breathed a small sigh of relief.

"I think it went well," Duke said with a smile.

"You didn't see the way Royce was looking at us?" Gwendolyn asked with raised brow. "He may plan to marry Miss Cole, but his malice is frightening. Perhaps it was unwise of me to agree to all of this."

Duke grew quiet as he noted her concern.

"Hey, you know I would never put you in any danger, right?" he said, putting his hand over hers. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you 'cause of this."

"Your words always sound so comforting," Gwendolyn said with a faint smile. "But when Miss Cole is gone and you are gone… and Royce finds me again, it's not as though you could do anything. Remember I am still to marry him… I must."

Duke walked on at her side, though he didn't say anything else. His expression became as grim and as serious as his thoughts, but Gwendolyn was distracted with her own concerns.

"I have to go take a look around," Duke said with a tone of regret. "You gonna be all right on your own for a bit?"

"I'll go find my aunt," Gwendolyn said with a nod.

Duke raised her hand to his beak and kissed it.

"I won't be long," he promised.

After almost half an hour of waiting with her aunt, Lady Augusta Fairfeather began to notice that her niece had been unattended for some time.

"Where is Drake?"

"He's catching up with an old friend. He'll be back soon."

Her aunt's gaze narrowed disapprovingly.

"I hope you're not letting him slip away. Losing Royce was bad enough."

Gwendolyn did not reply, but in a few moments, Duke found them and apologized for his absence.

"As I returned, I noticed they started a dance in the other room. I don't suppose I ask too much for you to share one with me?" he said with a smile as he held out his hand to Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn smiled as she slipped her hand into his.

"I would be honored."

Lady Augusta watched her niece with some surprise as she noted the warmth in her acceptance.

"Please, excuse us, my lady," he said to Gwendolyn's aunt with a slight bow of his head as he led her niece away.

"By all means," she answered as she watched them go.

Gwendolyn breathed a little easier as she left her aunt's side, but the sensation of Duke's hand around hers grew more noticeable with each moment.

"Do you know how to dance a waltz?" Gwendolyn asked softly as they approached the dance floor.

Duke did not answer, but his confidence didn't seem to wane, and he led her out onto the dance floor. They slipped amongst the ducks already dancing, and Gwendolyn noticed that he found the rhythm of the dance as easily as if he had been doing it all his life.

With one hand on her waist and still holding her hand with the other, he seemed to know every step as well as her, perhaps even better. If he was nervous, he hid it far better than she did.

At one point, Gwendolyn saw that Royce and Miss Cole were dancing nearby, and she felt Royce's gaze fall on them with a cold glare. But Duke removed his hand from her waist long enough to put it under her beak for a second.

"Stay with me," he said softly.

And so gentle, yet wistful was his tone, that Gwendolyn almost wondered if he meant something more by it than just a request for her attention.

At his leading, Gwendolyn followed him through a spin in the dance that led them to the center of the dance floor. Other dancers swept into the path of Royce and Miss Cole, releasing Gwendolyn from Royce's cold gaze.

"Can you follow my lead?" Duke asked as Gwendolyn felt him changing the steps of the dance.

"I'm not sure…. I'll try."

Duke smiled and led her into more extravagant moves. Gwendolyn knew that such dancing would cause them to stand out in the dance… like the way a pair of expert skaters on ice stand out among those doing simpler moves around them.

But looking into his face and sensing the prompts that he gave her, Gwendolyn found that she could keep up. When he twirled her or lifted her up in the air, Gwendolyn began to forget about other ducks around them. She only heard the music and saw him.

The sense of being alone with him ended when the song was over and Gwendolyn heard other ducks clapping. Their admiring and surprised gazes made her face grow warm, but mostly, she felt pleased for Duke. But he didn't seem to be paying any attention to their applause. He was only watching her face.

"Thanks," he said.

She looked at him with some confusion.

"For what?"

"For lettin' me dance with the prettiest girl at the ball."

* * *

In the Present on Earth

Gwendolyn stood on a rooftop overlooking the pastry shop and the bench under the street light. There was another duck standing under the light now. She recognized his silhouette even from a distance.

And looking at him now, she could hear the applause from the Webnolles' party as she remembered the night they danced together. But in the light from the lamp, she could see that Duke had also changed over the years. He wore a patch where his right eye used to be, and there was a chip out of his beak. Duke waited near the bench, but eventually he seemed to walk back in the direction of the Pond.

As she hesitated on the rooftop, Gwendolyn suddenly noticed the sound of heavy breathing and heard a scraping on the far side of the roof where a metal ladder hung down from the building.

Turning, she saw another duck climb up onto the roof. His dark hair hung down in a messy and unkempt manner around his face.

"No more running. It's time for you to face me."

Gwendolyn backed towards the closest corner of the roof.

"For more than a year, you've searched for me… refused to let me find peace anywhere. What is it you want from me, Royce?"

"You dare pretend with me!" he said angrily. "We were meant to be together from the beginning, Gwendolyn. The union of the Fairfeathers and the Downings. It was perfect. But you turned your back on me! And that's when my life fell apart."

"You're wrong to blame me. Miss Cole…"

"There never would have been a Miss Cole if you had just accepted me as you were supposed to. And I never wanted her."

"Yes, I heard that your engagement didn't last, but she was the one who sought to ruin your life because you didn't love her. And now you're trying to destroy mine, because I don't love you! Did you hear me, Royce? There can _never_ be anything between us!"

Royce pulled out a blaster from his coat and pointed it at her.

"No, Gwendolyn. We will be everything or nothing together. It is the only way I can regain what I have lost."

Gwendolyn started to move back, but she could go no further without falling from the roof.

"Royce, the world you knew, the wealth, the parties, and the attention, it's gone now. I can't change that. But there might be a chance for us to find a new life. Won't you let go of the past?"

Royce laughed, and Gwendolyn felt herself shiver at the cold and harsh sound of it.

"And you've let go of the past, have you, dearest? Do you think I don't know who's down there? Your beloved thief who thinks he can masquerade as a gentleman! You will never be his, do you understand?"

Gwendolyn looked over her shoulder at the edge of the roof as she clenched her fists.

"I will not allow it," Royce continued angrily. "You can choose me …or you can choose death."

"That's always been your mistake, Royce" Gwendolyn said. "You insist on trying to control my life, and now my death, but I am not yours to command!"

Throwing her weight towards the edge, Gwendolyn leapt into the air, but she landed on vinyl awnings over the front of the store. Royce fired the blaster, but his shot missed her.

Landing on the concrete beneath the awning was hard and painful, but Gwendolyn stumbled up and darted away through the streets of Anaheim before Royce could follow her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Defying the World

Chapter 7

Defying the World

In the Present on Earth

Duke packed some sandwiches, fruit, and water into a basket as the other ducks gathered in the galley after hearing about Mallory's experience from last night.

"I don't understand," Tanya said. "Why would she refuse to come into the Pond? I mean, she clearly needs our help."

"Maybe we're not good enough for her," Nosedive scoffed.

Duke slammed the refrigerator door closed, and his teammates grew silent.

"You wouldn't say that if you really knew, Gwen. She's never looked down her beak at anyone."

"But something is causing her to keep her distance," Grin said calmly.

"From what she said, it sounded like she was worried about that other duck," Mallory added. "She wouldn't tell me who it was. But I don't think she wants to be found by him."

"But she won't let us protect her?" Wildwing asked.

Mallory shook her head, and Duke sighed.

"The same things have been troubling me all through last night," Duke said wearily. "She's out there, even in trouble, and there's nothin' I can do."

"Your past is your business, Duke," Wildwing began. "But if you'd be willing to share some of it with us. Maybe we'd have a better idea of how to help you… and her."

Duke looked down at the basket with some reluctance.

"Maybe if I shared one memory with you, you'd understand her better."

* * *

9 Years Ago on Puckworld

After the Webnolles' party, Duke asked Gwendolyn's aunt to keep her out a little longer. Normally, Gwendolyn would have expected her aunt to protest, but Lady Augusta Fairfeather was so eager to see things work out between them that she consented.

Duke drove Gwendolyn back into the city to the Ice Peak restaurant, one of the tallest buildings in Bladeston. The food was excellent, but after the meal was over, Duke took Gwendolyn out to the observation platform that encircled the top of the building.

"I thought you might enjoy a different view of the city," he said as he gestured out to the lights all around them.

Gwendolyn smiled.

"It's beautiful, but this isn't the first time I've seen it."

Duke's grin faded.

"No, I guess you woulda been here several times before."

"Let's just say you get used to seeing the city from up above when you're coming from my background. But my father said you had to get to know it from the streets first to really understand it."

Although he didn't laugh, Duke shot her a skeptical gaze.

"And your father knew the streets well, did he?"

"Not well, no. But he tried. He and my mother wanted to know how they could help those on the streets. They didn't see them as having less value than the rest of us just because they had a hard life."

Duke took hold of her arm and drew her to him, and Gwendolyn put her hand on his.

"I'm glad you take after them," he said, leaning towards her. "And after seeing what your life is like with Puckworld's elite, I have to say that things aren't exactly easy for you either. I think I'd rather have the trouble of the streets than be confined in those stuffy rooms the rest of my life."

Gwendolyn smiled and leaned against him.

"Tell me about what it's like out there."

Duke sighed.

"Well, it's rough. You gotta be ready to fight for anyone to notice you, and once they have noticed you, you gotta be able to defend your position – or be kicked back to the gutter, if somethin' worse doesn't happen first."

Gwendolyn stepped back from him and sat down on a seat near the edge of the platform.

"I know it's not a game, but I wish I knew how to wield a saber. It's so impressive that you can use one."

Duke felt a swell of pride as he listened to her admiration. If he had carried his saber with him, he would have been tempted to show it to her.

"Well, it's lots of practice …and some hard knocks, sweetheart."

"Like the first night we met?"

"Yeah, I was wounded then, wasn't I? There were lots of other nights like that. And I was sorry that I didn't have you around to clean me up afterwards."

Gwendolyn dropped her gaze as though she was a little embarrassed by his comment, but she still smiled.

"I wish you'd take me there, Duke."

He looked at her in surprise.

"What'daya mean?"

"I want to see it," she said, rising and meeting his gaze. "I'm tired of hearing about this other world that I'll never know."

Duke shook his head.

"It's not the kind of place for you, sweetheart."

"I don't care. You walked into my world. Why can't I spend one night in yours?"

Duke opened his beak to say something, but he hesitated. Gwendolyn stared back at him with a determined gaze.

"If you won't take me, I'll go by myself."

He laughed and finally nodded.

" 'Kay, sweetheart, but not tonight. It's already late, and you can't be wearin' anything like that."

Duke gestured to her dress.

"Ya can't show up lookin' like you stepped out of first class."

"Tomorrow night then," Gwendolyn said, eagerly. "I know you can't take me to the Brotherhood, but take me someplace in the city where no one knows me."

He nodded.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"What should I wear?"

"I'll have the clothes at that mansion we're pretendin' I rent," Duke said. "You can change there."

* * *

The next night, Duke gave her a ride to the mansion and let her change before they took a duckcycle into the city. He parked outside a night club with neon lights flashing into the darkness.

Stepping off the duckcycle, Gwendolyn pulled at the black jacket and dark gray pants that fit tightly against her feathers. The black boots on her feet also felt awkward. Her blonde hair hung down around her shoulders instead of being bound up.

"Relax," Duke urged. "You look great."

Gwendolyn smiled and started to take his arm, but Duke took her hand instead and held it in his.

"Just follow my lead, okay?"

She nodded with a rush of excitement and anxiety churning in her stomach. Duke kissed her hand and led her forward.

As they walked through the doors of the club, several strange smells swung straight into Gwen's beak as a cloud of smoke hung over the inside like a cloud. She just kept following Duke as he led her through a throng of ducks and farther into the dimly lit club.

Music was playing so loudly that even though lots of ducks were talking around the tables, she couldn't catch any of what they said. The bass of the music felt like it was pulsing through her.

Duke finally stopped at the bar and called for some drinks. Gwendolyn stood beside him, glancing around at the lights and crowd. And when Duke started to hand her a drink, she hesitated to take it.

"I want to remember this night," she said.

Duke smiled and drained his glass, and then he drank hers too.

"I thought even girls from your side of town could drink."

"Nevermind what they do," Gwendolyn said with a smile. "I'll spend my night as I wish."

Duke gestured to the open floor beyond the tables.

"Do you have any objections to dancing?"

Gwendolyn looked out at the ducks dancing wildly and passionately to the loud music.

"I don't think I know that dance."

Duke laughed.

"Nobody does. We just make it up as we go. You gotta loosen up a little if you wanna live on this side, sweetheart."

He held out his hand to her, and Gwendolyn gave him one of hers and let him pull her out to the dancers. When they reached them, Duke began to sway and bob to the music.

"Just feel the beat."

Gwendolyn felt a little ridiculous at first, but she followed his movements and tried to improvise based on the music. Duke gave her an encouraging smile, but she could see he was amused by her efforts. He put one hand on her waist and another behind her neck to guide her.

"Let your head move too," he said. "You've got that gorgeous hair, might as well show it off."

Gwendolyn pulled back from him and tossed her head with a provoking smile. Duke nodded with a smile and danced quickly back to her.

"Hey, don't attract too much attention. Don't want these other drakes getting any ideas since you're leavin' with me."

"Am I?" she asked, coyly. "What if I decide I like it here?"

"Your aunt would call in Puckworld's Special Forces to search for you," Duke said, half-jokingly and half-seriously.

"No more talk about my aunt tonight," Gwendolyn insisted, putting her hand on his chest.

Duke smiled as he put his hand over hers and then he leaned down and kissed her. Gwendolyn kissed him back when she heard a voice beside them cut through the music.

"Duke, old chum, who's your lady tonight?"

Duke drew back from Gwen, and she saw not a duck, but a falcon standing beside them.

"Oh, hey Falcone. This is Diana," Duke said, using the pseudonym they had agreed upon. "She's new in town."

"Is that so? Pity I didn't have the chance to meet you before Duke," Falcone said with a grin that made her feel uneasy. "Where are you from?"

"Razer's Gorge," Gwendolyn answered. "I'm only here for a few weeks to visit a friend."

"No wonder Duke snatched you up. He's all for girls who are just passing through, aren't you, my friend?"

Gwendolyn didn't dwell on Falcone's remark, but she was caught off guard by the cold look Duke shot at Falcone. But Falcone laughed as if the joke had been well-received. Suddenly, a female duck wrapped her arm around Duke's as if to draw him away from Gwen. She had dark hair and tan feathers. Her tight blue and red clothing covered very little of her body.

"Duke, you've been gone for too many nights. I began to wonder if you'd forgotten about me."

"Sorry, Rena, I've been working," he said, without actually sounding too apologetic. "And as you can see, I've got company tonight."

Before she could hear what else he was going to say, Gwendolyn felt herself being drawn away by Falcone.

"How about a dance?" he asked. Gwendolyn recognized a similar tone in his voice to one she had heard in Royce's. It was less of a request and more of a demand.

"I was dancing," she answered, forcing a smile, but pulling away from him. "…with Duke."

"Oh, I can assure you, Duke has other girls like Rena to distract him," Falcone insisted. "But I'm here on my own."

"That sounded like an invitation," Duke said as he cut back in and thrust Rena towards Falcone. "Why don't you two go have a drink? And stop interruptin' our plans."

"What could she know about your work, Duke? Why not make plans with me?" Rena persisted. "I've proven how useful I can be, haven't I?"

"When I leave town, you can go back to proving it to him," Gwendolyn said firmly. "Duke, I think I'll take that drink now."

"Sure, sweetheart," he said as he led her away from them.

When they reached the bar, Gwendolyn just asked for some water. And Duke stood beside her in silence, seeming uncomfortable.

"I shouldn'ta brought you here," he finally said.

"Why?" she asked after downing her water.

"Some of my acquaintances…" Duke began. "They're not exactly the kind you boast of."

"And my social circle is so much better? I mean you've met my aunt …and Royce, or have you already forgotten?"

Duke silently acknowledged her point.

"Hey, let's get out of here, and I'll give you a tour of a few places that are quieter," he said.

Gwendolyn looked and saw that Falcone and Rena had still not given up watching them, so she nodded and followed Duke out of the club.

* * *

After leaving the club, Duke took them on the duckcycle to a run-down hockey rink on the edge of town. The outside didn't look like much, but Gwendolyn just followed him inside. Although the arena and seats were a mess, the ice below looked like it was good shape.

"No one should bother us here," Duke said with a sigh.

Gwendolyn watched him as he walked over the debris before she followed.

"You've been unusually quiet since the club. What was it that troubled you so much?"

Duke halted and glanced back at her.

"I usually think of Falcone as a friend of mine. Sure, we can both get competitive. But he didn't have to cut in sayin' the stuff he did tonight."

Gwendolyn listened quietly for a few seconds and then said,

"He was just trying to get me away from you …and surely it can't be an accident that Rena showed up at the same moment."

"Yeah, guess that did feel like a bit of an ambush."

"Completely planned, I'm sure," Gwendolyn said with a smile. "It's not the first time I've seen that maneuver."

Duke still appeared uneasy about the whole thing.

"Why does it bother you so much?" she asked curiously.

"That's not all there is to me. The one-night flings … . Sure, it's the way it is for most thieves. And that might have been some of my past, but it doesn't mean I want to live my life that way."

"All right," Gwendolyn assured him. "You don't have to worry about me believing them over you. But you might reconsider your friendship with that Falcone. He doesn't strike me as someone you can trust."

Duke stood up with a scornful laugh.

"Puttin' trust in anyone inside the Brotherhood is like choosing to skate on thin ice." But then he hesitated. "Not that I'd want you to think that of me, Gwen."

She smiled to reassure him and nodded towards the rink below them.

"What about that ice? Is it safe?"

"Yeah, are you up for some late-night skating?"

Gwendolyn nodded, and Duke held out his hand to her. He led her to some pairs of skates stored under a bench, and they put them on before slipping out onto the rink.

Duke released her hand, and he skated in a tight circle with seemingly perfect balance.

"So how much time do princesses get on the ice?"

Gwendolyn smiled and tilted her beak down.

"You want to know how well I can skate?"

She skated away from him and began to pick up speed. In a moment, she completed a perfect toe loop with a graceful takeoff and an elegant landing on her right foot. Then she skated back around towards him.

"Fairfeathers must project grace and elegance on the ice," she said in a formal, proud tone. "That's what my aunt says. But when I was younger, my parents taught me to love figure skating just for the fun of it."

"I'm impressed," Duke said as he reached out and caught her, skating in circles with her. "It's easy to see that you love doing it."

Gwendolyn felt the warmth of his arms around her against the cool air of the rink, and she noticed that the gentle, yet firm embrace seemed to be drawing her ever closer.

"How did you find this place?" she asked, directing his attention to the rink around them.

Duke glanced up and around for a brief moment.

"When you spend a lot of your life alone, you start to find lonely places. I learned that when they opened some nicer rinks in Bladeston, this place was forgotten. But thankfully, they haven't torn it down. This was the only place I could come to find some peace when things were tough."

Gwendolyn nodded.

"There were days I couldn't make sense of anything in my life, except for my time on the ice."

"Ya know, I think you're the first one I've shared this place with," Duke said.

His arms held her close as they drifted slowly over the ice, but after a moment, Gwendolyn's expression began to show her discomfort. She pushed away from him and skated on her own with a thoughtful gaze.

"Duke, when we're around my aunt or at parties, you're very good at pretending to be my attentive escort. But when at times like this, it's just the two of us, and you still look at me like that, well… it's hard not to notice."

He slowed his pace and stopped on the ice as she halted near him. Duke glanced towards the exit to the rink.

"You're probably ready to go home. Sorry, I kept you out so late. I'll take you back now."

Gwendolyn skated towards him as he started to go, but instead of skating with him to the edge of the rink, she caught his arm and held him in place.

"I've offended you. But I didn't mean to."

Duke ran his hand over his hair as he looked away.

"No, I get it. Why should you want to spend more time with me than you have to?"

"Is that what you think I meant?" she asked. "Do you think I care that you're not really Drake Malone?"

"Why push me away then?" Duke asked. "If you really care about Duke L'Orange instead of Drake Malone, then what's wrong with us being here together?"

"Because it's not going to last. You said this was only temporary."

Duke returned her gaze as he listened in silence, but after a moment, he spoke in a clear and decided tone.

"Maybe I've changed my mind."

Gwendolyn's eyes widened with surprise.

"Have you?"

Duke felt a strange sense of determination rise within him, though he hadn't realized he had made such a decision until just now.

"Something you said at the Webnolles' party…that thing about having to marry Royce when this was over. I can't let you do it, Gwen."

Gwendolyn's gaze softened as she watched him though she still seemed amazed.

"It's strange how wonderful it is to hear you say that," she said quietly. "But I don't see how you can prevent it from happening."

Duke took her hands in his with a gentle grip.

"If you stayed with me, I'd never let him have you."

Her eyes searched his face.

"I believe you, but I also don't think it's a simple thing to change our fates. You are part of the Brotherhood, and I have my family's businesses to think of. How can we just do what we want and expect everything to work out?"

Duke lowered his gaze though he still held onto her. All his life had been spent carving out a place in the Brotherhood to gain respect and better opportunities. But now he wanted Gwen more than all of that. And had he understood her? She wanted him too.

"I don't have an answer yet," he admitted. "But I won't let you go. If you'll give me time, I'll find a way."

Closing her eyes, Gwendolyn leaned closer and kissed him. Duke put his hands on her arms as he kissed her back.

"I don't know if we can escape the traps this world has placed us in," Gwendolyn said as she nestled against him. "But you have my love, Duke L'Orange, whatever happens."

"Puckworld doesn't get to tell us who we have to be," Duke insisted. "You'll see."

After a few minutes, he led her off the ice. They removed their skates and put on their shoes without speaking. When they departed from the rink, a quiet understanding had settled over both of them. And they walked with clasped hands as they left the rink.

* * *

Back in the Present on Earth

When Duke finished his story, the other ducks were all sitting around, staring at him.

"So what happened next, man?" Nosedive asked.

"Did you run off together?" Tanya asked.

Duke's gaze fell.

"No. It didn't happen that way. But I'm not in the mood for more storytelling just now." He picked up the basket and started to walk out. "And I have to get this food out there."

When Duke was gone, the other ducks turned back to each other, all wanting to know more of the story.

"I've never seen him like this," Mallory noted. "It's even worse than when Falcone showed up on Earth."

"So far from our home, he put this story behind him, and he found joy in our time here - fighting evil," Grin said. "But this was a blow that pierced his heart…deeper than even he remembered."

"Until she came back and he started to bleed again," Tanya added.

"It's not gonna get any better til we find this girl, fellow ducks," Nosedive decided.

Wildwing didn't seem so sure.

"Will it get better? How do we know she won't make it worse?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Weighing the Options

Chapter 8

Weighing the Options

In the Present on Earth

Duke carried the basket of food to the bench Mallory had told him about. It was mid-afternoon, and there were plenty of humans walking around. Duke considered that he might have done better to wait until night to bring the basket. But he set it on the bench and covered it with a blanket.

After hesitating a moment, he forced himself to walk away, but his memories followed him. Turning his head, he glanced back over his shoulder at the bench until he was too far away to see it.

* * *

9 Years Ago on Puckworld

Back inside the Brotherhood, Duke was reminded of the difficulties awaiting him. Alone in the old hockey arena with Gwendolyn, everything seemed possible. But here…

Falcone met him as he turned a corner, and Duke stopped short, his thoughts halting at the sight of his old friend.

"Ah, Duke, there you are. Jarrow's looking for you."

"Thanks," Duke said grimly as he started to walk by, but Falcone moved into his path.

"Just a minute, old chum. Did your lovely companion have a good evening?"

"Look, Falcone, I'm not tryin' to be rude. But it's none of your business."

Falcone's gaze narrowed, but he stepped aside.

"Nothing's private in the Brotherhood, Duke. We don't keep secrets from each other, you know."

Duke kept his beak shut and continued down the steps to Quinn Jarrow's chambers. There were fewer lights here, and the shadows grew heavy and dark. When Duke reached the outermost chamber, he found Quinn enjoying a drink as he stood beside a table.

He beckoned Duke forward and held up a diamond necklace from the table.

"Quite a prize, isn't it?"

"Who got it?" Duke asked.

"Falcone has finally proved his usefulness. I believe you two came up through training together?"

"Yes, we're about the same age, and we've known each other for a while."

Quinn put the necklace down.

"His methods lack finesse, but Falcone is ambitious. And he knows how to serve the Brotherhood."

Duke didn't answer. The necklace was beautiful, but it hardly held his attention. Quinn appeared to notice his lack of interest.

"Of course, I don't think Falcone could pull off this job that you're attempting. It requires more subtlety and tact. But in the end, what matters is the result. So, …how many of the houses on our list have you searched so far?"

Duke wasn't looking at Quinn when the question was asked, and he didn't make any effort to change that.

"I'm working my way down it."

"How far down it?" Quinn persisted.

Duke glanced up at his leader.

"I've seen both the Roswell and the Webnolle house so far. Not to mention the Fairfeather house with all the times I've been there."

"There are ten houses on the list, and you've wasted weeks on just a few of them?" Quinn said as his tone darkened.

"Not wasted," Duke insisted meeting his gaze. "I've been establishing my cover and avoiding suspicion."

"You told me that girl could get you into any of these houses. Or is she not proving as useful as you made her out to be?"

Duke's expression hardened.

"There's no problem with this job, boss."

"Isn't there?" Quinn said doubtfully. "When you proposed this venture, I thought I saw promise of your growth as a thief, Duke. It came to me that you might move beyond the common heists that most of our Brotherhood routinely pulls. We're almost getting predictable. I hoped you were ready to take on a new challenge."

Quinn paused and let the young thief feel the weight of the silence that passed between them.

"But I should have seen that you would lose sight of your purpose."

Duke looked at him questioningly and started to protest, but Quinn raised his hand.

"The girl, Duke. She's a means to an end. Use her, and be prepared to toss her aside when this is over."

The words were spoken with a commanding tone, but Duke stood a little taller and shot a stern gaze back at the leader of the Brotherhood of the Blade.

"What if I don't want to?"

Quinn observed him with some surprise.

"You're not even going to try to deny your interest in her? It is worse than I feared."

"Someone else has been spying on me and told you this, …and I can guess who, so why should I bother denying it when you have proof?" Duke asked. "I've got nothin' to be ashamed of. I can still do this job. But I've been thinking that when it's over… maybe I want Gwen too."

"You call that thinking?" Quinn said cynically. "If you had been using your head, you'd see that it's impossible. What was your plan exactly? Steal her away and the jewels?"

Duke didn't waver in his tone or his expression.

"She doesn't want the life she has. I can give her a new one."

"That's what all females say, the young and the old. Something new and exciting comes along, and they skate after it for a little while, but it never lasts for long. Even if you could somehow manage to keep her safely hidden in the Brotherhood, do you really suppose she'd be content to stay here?"

Duke fell silent at that question.

"Stealing priceless jewels is one thing, but kidnapping an heiress… the authorities will not let that go. We'd have a lot of trouble on our hands if you took the girl. Or maybe you thought you'd leave us out of it? Maybe your loyalty to the Brotherhood is waning… and you're considering a life somewhere else."

"No, that's not it, boss," Duke said firmly.

"Make sure it isn't," Quinn said coldly. "You know our rules. Once you're in the Brotherhood, this is the _only_ future you have. Examples are always made of those who think they can choose something else."

Duke did not speak, and Quinn examined him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"You're still young, Duke. I can forgive a little distraction. You're not the first to have your head turned by a beautiful duck from the social elite of Puckworld. I understand the intoxicating sensation of having one of them fall in love with you. It certainly offers a unique kind of power."

Duke listened as he watched Quinn with some doubt.

"Remember the heiress I supplied to distract Royce Downing?"

"Miss Cole," Duke answered.

"She's my daughter."

Duke looked at Quinn in surprise.

"Yes, I led her mother through a short romance. Mariah was not unlike your Miss Fairfeather, beautiful and from a well-to-do family. But when the time came, I left her, even when she was pregnant with my daughter. She quickly married Nelson Cole and called the child's birth premature to trick Cole into thinking the daughter was his. But when Arabella was old enough, I told her who she really was."

"And she wasn't angry with you?"

"She inherited a sense of ambition from me. And I promised I could help her get what she wanted from the family she despised. You see, Nelson's older brother, Norbert Cole, inherited the family fortune. Arabella would get nothing unless she became the heir. I arranged accidents for both Norbert Cole and the drake who called himself Arabella's father. And now everything the Cole family owned belongs to my daughter."

Duke didn't answer. He had heard dark rumors about Quinn's dealings with assassinations and murder.

"What happened to Arabella's mother?" Duke asked.

"She died a few years after the girl was born. Our time together was a tempting retreat, but it could never have lasted. And that is what you must see with regards to Miss Fairfeather. After we have what we need, do whatever you want to the girl, especially if helps you to quench your desire."

Duke felt anger stir within him again, but he forced himself to drop his gaze, so Quinn wouldn't see it.

"But you can't keep her. Is that understood?" his leader demanded.

"Yeah, boss, I hear ya."

Quinn raised his saber with impressive speed and placed it under Duke's beak, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Say it again. More convincingly this time, L'Orange."

"When this is over, I come back to where I belong, and she stays where she belongs," Duke said without flinching.

The tip of Quinn's blade was pressed closer to Duke's neck.

"You'd better start crossing more houses off that list. Or you have my word that this job will be your last. Now, go. You're dismissed."

* * *

A few days later, Duke returned to Lady Augusta Fairfeather's home for an afternoon with Gwendolyn.

"Ah, Drake. It's always a pleasure," the aunt said as she welcomed him inside after the butler opened the door for him. "You don't know how many compliments I've heard on your dancing with Gwendolyn at the Webnolles' party."

"Thank you, your ladyship," Duke said, forcing a smile. "I'm sure it was your niece who was really the one everyone was in awe of."

"Well, Gwendolyn is quite a catch. But I thought we could talk in the parlor. I've arranged for some tea and biscuits to be set out for all of us."

Gwendolyn walked down the stairs at that moment. She smiled happily when she saw Duke, but something in his face caught her attention.

"Uh, I'm sorry, your ladyship, but I can only spare a little time. Then I need to ask if I can take Gwen out for a drive," Duke said.

"Oh, if you wish. I do hope that this is a sign you're getting everything settled between you."

Lady Augusta turned her gaze to her niece, who nodded with a smile. But once her aunt turned away, Gwendolyn noted Duke's strange tone and expression again.

While they sat with her aunt in the parlor, Duke continued to seem distracted. After about twenty minutes, he said that he needed to go if he and Gwendolyn were not going to be late, and finally, Lady Augusta relented.

Duke bowed, and Gwendolyn took his arm as he led her outside. But she waited until they were inside the vehicle, and they were alone to speak to him.

"Duke, is everything all right? You seem different today."

"Everything's fine. Hey, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? How intriguing."

She watched him for a few more moments.

"But you're sure you are all right?"

"Yeah, course, sweetheart."

For all of his assurances, they didn't talk much during the drive though, and Gwendolyn felt unconvinced. At last, they reached their destination, and Duke parked before stepping out to help her. He opened the door of the vehicle for Gwendolyn as she looked up at a small building with a sign that read, Noxe Legal Offices.

"All right, enough mystery," Gwendolyn said as she started to remove the hat from her head. "Why are we here, Duke?"

But Duke clasped her hand and stopped her from removing the hat.

"Wait 'til we're inside. You might have noticed that I used a different ride today, because I didn't want to attract attention."

He shut the vehicle door and quickly led her inside. Gwendolyn removed her hat in the dim hallway with a concerned expression.

"What's going on, Duke?"

Duke started to open his beak, but suddenly a middle-aged drake with red hair, glasses, and yellow feathers walked out to greet them.

"Ah good, you're here. As you can see, it's just as you asked Duke. I gave my secretary the day off, and we're alone."

Gwendolyn looked at the stranger to Duke in confusion.

"He knows who you are?"

"Alfred Noxe, at your service, Miss Fairfeather," the stranger persisted with a smile. "I don't think you and I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, but I knew your father."

"Fred's a friend of mine," Duke explained. "One of the few I have who's unconnected to the Brotherhood. When I found out he knew your father, I told him about us. And he might be able to help with those concerns you have about your father's businesses."

"Well, I won't keep you waiting out in this dingy hallway," Mr. Noxe said. "Would you come to my office, Miss Fairfeather? It's not much, but at least I can offer you a chair and something to drink."

Gwendolyn nodded and smiled a bit, though she still seemed to be taking it all in. Alfred Noxe's office was indeed a small room with a cluttered desk and a few chairs. Duke and Gwendolyn had a seat while he poured some tea and chattered on about the weather and other trivial things.

"How do you and Duke know each other, if you don't mind my asking?" Gwendolyn interjected.

The lawyer turned his gaze to Duke, who nodded.

"Well, for the last several years I've been working in reduced circumstances, but I used to have some wealthy clients, like your father. But it wasn't too many years after your parents died that my fortunes also changed. I've always tried to manage my business honestly. Your father understood that. But some of my other clients like the Downings did not. When my choices didn't please them, they made sure none of the other ducks in their circle would hire me either. One night after meeting with one of my last well-financed clients, I was stopped and threatened after I left their house by a duck on the street. He wanted my money and my case with my files. I let him have the money, but I wouldn't give up my case. It would have destroyed my client to give up those files. Duke happened to be nearby. He stopped my attacker."

Duke nodded.

"I was casing the area for a job. Even thinking about stealing from Fred's clients, but after I ran off the duck trying to mug him, he thanked me and asked me not to trouble the family he worked for."

"I could tell you weren't hanging around the house because you'd been invited," Mr. Noxe said with a laugh.

"Fred agreed not to report me," Duke said. "And I left his clients alone, even though they used him badly. They let the Downings persuade them to fire him, even after he risked his life to protect their privacy."

"Duke has visited me a few times since that night. He says that he might need a good lawyer one day. But I try to persuade him to stay out of trouble."

Gwendolyn smiled.

"So you know what he is currently up to and would advise against it, I suppose?"

"I have already advised him against it," Mr. Noxe sighed. "He's in danger from the law on one side and from the Brotherhood on the other. But as usual, he won't listen to me."

Duke shifted impatiently in his chair.

"Can we get back to the reason why we're here?"

Gwendolyn turned a curious gaze to Mr. Noxe.

"Duke has told me that you want to get out of a marriage of necessity with Royce Downing, which is very understandable," he added with a disgusted tone. "Your father would be appalled at such a match, I can assure you. So I took the liberty of looking up the legal details about your family's companies. All of that has to be public, so it's not hard to find. But your aunt probably hasn't shared it with you."

"No, just summed it up in her own wonderful way," Gwendolyn sighed. "She says that I must marry another wealthy drake to protect the jobs of the ducks who work in the businesses my father managed."

"Well, I expect that just seemed the best solution she could come up with," Mr. Noxe said. "But it's a bit more complicated than that. Many old families like the Fairfeathers have stipulations in their wills that if the heir is a daughter, then she must marry a suitable drake to inherit not only her fortune – but also the right to manage the properties of her family, like your father's businesses. In many ways, it's an old-fashioned rule, but it's supposed to help maintain the security of the family line and the money. But your father was a sensible drake, and he left you another option."

Gwendolyn watched him intently.

"You mean there's a way for me to inherit things without marriage?"

"Not everything, no, but it does give you more control that most family wills. Unfortunately, your father couldn't pass his businesses solely to you by law, even if he wanted to. It's not fair, but there are older laws in place that he couldn't change. And he knew others like the Downings would constantly challenge you in court if he tried."

"So what can I do for the businesses then?" Gwendolyn asked. "My aunt tried to persuade me that I would have to trust them to the Downings after I married Royce."

"While the Downings have the money to help support such businesses, I don't think you could trust Royce or his family to help your father's employees keep their jobs – not by my experience at any rate. He could fire any he wished, and you would be powerless to stop him if you married him according to the terms in the will."

"What about my family's money? Would Royce have power over that too?"

"He would. So if you intend to marry someone, you had better have a good reason to trust that drake."

Gwendolyn grew quiet for a moment.

"Everything my aunt told me was a lie. I would have been giving up my freedom for nothing."

Duke put his hand on her arm, and she clasped it tightly. Mr. Noxe watched her sympathetically.

"Your aunt probably doesn't care as much for the ducks employed in your father's businesses as you do. She must think the old traditions are the best way, but as I was saying, your father did give you another option."

"But you said I couldn't take ownership of the businesses."

"No, but he left you room to appoint a successor."

Mr. Noxe held out something for her to read.

"Do you see that section that begins, _If the heir does not wish to secure the inheritance by marriage_ …"

Gwendolyn read it silently before looking up at Mr. Noxe.

"So it must be a drake who takes control of the businesses according to the law, but I can choose any drake?"

"Yes, and then you will still receive your family's money, you see. So the key thing is to find a respected individual who can manage things properly and respect your father's wishes. And then you won't have to give anything to the Downings."

Gwendolyn let him take back the document as she sat in quiet consideration.

"It's not everything you wanted, but it is good news, isn't it, sweetheart?" Duke asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure whom I would trust with that kind of responsibility. The rich drakes my aunt has introduced me all seem like bad choices. But if I choose someone who isn't rich, will they have the money to help the businesses? How have these businesses survived since my parents' death? On a trust, I suppose?"

"Well, some of them are successful, and thus are pretty self-sustaining. They can survive without a fortune behind them. But your father was also a supporter of many charities. Once the trust runs out, as it will within the next year or so, I fear, then they will fail."

"And the ducks who work in them and those helped by them will suffer for it if there isn't money to help them," Gwendolyn said. "I remember some of the causes my father and mother were passionate about. They were so excited about making a difference."

"The Downings would have been quick to cut those charities once they got a hold of things," Duke said. "But I'm sorry that you can't save them, Gwen."

"That's one reason why my father left the first option in the will. He thought it would be best to keep the family's money with the businesses. But there's nothing that says that I can't give my inheritance to the drake that I leave to manage the businesses, is there?"

Mr. Noxe's eyes widened with surprise.

"No, but what would you do without the money to live on, Miss Fairfeather?"

Gwendolyn turned her gaze to Duke.

"I would be free."

Duke could feel her searching his face to see if he had any objection, and he smiled.

"The money doesn't me anything to me, sweetheart. But make sure it's what you want before you sign it all away. You can't be an heiress anymore if you give your family's money to someone else."

"It was never my choice to be an heiress," Gwendolyn said decidedly. "I don't want the attention, the money, or the traditions. I would trade all of it for freedom."

Duke nodded and took her hand in his. Then he turned back to Alfred Noxe.

"So how soon can this happen?"

The lawyer sighed at their impatience.

"May I verify your age, Miss Fairfeather?"

"Nineteen, which I believe makes me of age," Gwendolyn said.

"It does. So all you have to do is appoint a successor and have them fill out the required paperwork."

"Could you have that paperwork prepared and ready to sign? Including the paperwork needed for me to give my family's money to the successor?"

"If you're sure, but if you change your mind, I suppose you don't have to sign it when the time comes."

"Just have it ready," Gwendolyn assured him.

After concluding their discussion with Mr. Noxe, they said farewell, and Duke led Gwendolyn back out to their ride. He opened the door for her, and then he climbed in on the driver's side.

"Gwen, I have to finish this job for the Brotherhood," he said grimly once they were on the road again.

"Yes, I understand. I never thought it was something they would let you leave unfinished."

"The thing is I'm not sure how this is going to play out after I'm done," Duke said wearily. "Drake Malone will have to disappear, that's for sure."

"And so will I," she added. "I would rather avoid questions about Drake Malone once things have been stolen. But if I have appointed a successor and left my aunt a letter, I think I can leave it all behind."

"And where will you go?" Duke asked.

"I don't know. Another city would be best – at least until things quiet down."

Duke didn't answer at first. He hated the thought of sending her out into the world on her own … and away from him. But he could see that she was right. She couldn't come with him to the Brotherhood. No, that wouldn't be safe. And of course, she would be found if she stayed in Bladeston.

"I could set up an apartment for you. Someplace peaceful out of Bladeston. And when I'm free, I'll come see you."

"Will you be free?" Gwendolyn asked. "I want a life with you, Duke. But will the Brotherhood let you have that?"

"I'll find a way," Duke assured her. "When I pull off this job, they'll gain more respect for me. And I can start callin' the shots about how I do things."

"What about Royce and Miss Cole?" Gwendolyn asked. "Is the new heiress going to disappear and leave Royce to look for me?"

Duke smiled.

"Actually, I've got some good news there. It seems she's takin' an interest in Royce for some reason. I don't think she's gonna want to let him go. And she's a real heiress, not an imposter like Drake Malone. So the Downings can keep her."

Gwendolyn breathed a sigh as she leaned back in her seat.

"That's a relief. To never see Royce again would be the best gift anyone could give me."

Duke laughed.

"Then I'll make sure that it happens. And you and I will be together once things cool down. You have my word, sweetheart."

Gwendolyn smiled and leaned over to lay her beak against his neck.

"Thank you for this, Duke. You gave me a key for my chains. I only wish I could do the same for you."

The thrill of having her so near set Duke's heart beating fast. He had to resist the urge to pull over, but he kept driving and let her lean against him.

"Just being with you, Gwen, is what I want," he said. "I guess you won't forget me when you've got your freedom?"

"No, I won't forget," she promised.

* * *

Back in the Present on Earth

Before dawn the next morning, Duke returned to the bench, but the blanket appeared to be just how he had left it. Walking closer, Duke uncovered the basket and checked its contents. Everything was still in place.

Duke gripped the back of the bench, leaning forward with with a heavy sigh as he lowered his head.


	9. Chapter 9 - Broken Dreams

Chapter 9

Broken Dreams

In the Present on Earth

Far from the streets surrounding the Pond, Gwendolyn Fairfeather wandered in the dark eating some fruit she had stolen from a nearby orchard. The thin red peel of the fruit felt smooth in her hand, and the crunchy interior was sweet and reviving. Of course, she had been surviving on scraps for days, so anything fresh tasted good.

Hunger had forced her to consider whether she ought to return to the Pond and beg for shelter – despite the proud and stubborn tone she had used with the red-haired duck. But Royce was waiting for her to make such a choice. _This is my burden to bear_ , she thought wearily _. I didn't mean for anyone else to get caught in my troubles. It would be better if Duke had never learned I was here._

She ate one piece of fruit from her right hand and clutched another in her left. _No matter how difficult my life became, I never had to steal until now_ , Gwendolyn considered sadly.

* * *

9 Years Ago on Puckworld

Months after her deception with Duke L'Orange had begun, Gwendolyn sat in her room in her aunt's home gazing at her reflection in the mirror. The thought of a new life far from this place was exciting, but some fear of the unknown still troubled her.

 _I'll need to get a job somewhere. I've had a good education, but I've never had any training at most useful skills. I should try to pick up something, but how much time do I have? Duke is nearly ready to start the last phase of his task. Once he steals the prized possessions of my neighbors, I'd like to get out of here._

She tapped the surface of her vanity with her fingers. As much as she was looking forward to being free to be with Duke, Gwendolyn didn't want him to have to steal to provide for her. Would he be willing to leave the Brotherhood eventually? Could they just start over somewhere?

Rising from her seat, Gwendolyn pulled her evening robe tighter around her. That's when she noticed the strangeness of the cold air in her room. Suddenly, Gwendolyn froze as she felt her feathers tense with the sensation that she was not alone. Turning, she saw a shadow rise from one corner of her room. He was too tall to be Duke, and the presence of this stranger filled her with uneasiness.

"Who are you?"

"I am the leader of the Brotherhood of the Blade. That should suffice for an introduction, Miss Fairfeather."

Drawing in a breath slowly, Gwendolyn steadied herself and faced him.

"And what could you want to discuss with me?"

"I see why Duke admires you," he said with an unpleasant smile. "While you are beautiful, you possess an unusual strength and presence of mind."

Gwendolyn narrowed her gaze, waiting for him to explain his intrusion.

"Unfortunately, Duke has grown rather too attached to you during this job. And I fear this will cause him to neglect his duty to the Brotherhood."

"His mission is nearly finished. You will get the reward you seek from his efforts. And should the blame fall on me as an accomplice, I am willing to bear it."

"Yes, but what will happen after we have the stolen items?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me, Miss Fairfeather, I have great expectations for Duke L'Orange. He may yet prove to be a great thief … if he does not let himself be drawn off his path by …well, pretty distractions."

Gwendolyn felt his eyes tracing her figure.

"You want our friendship to end?"

He laughed.

"Friendship… is that what you call it? Very well, my dear. Yes, whatever exists between you must cease. If you were to try to follow Duke into our world, or if he was to try to remain in yours, it would prove fatal …for Duke as well as yourself."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I've tried to warn Duke, but a young drake's heart can destroy all his common sense. I hoped you might be more clear-headed. And I'm assuming you don't want him to die."

That last word struck Gwendolyn like a knife, and it took her a few breaths to find the words to speak again.

"No, I don't want that. You can have your apprentice back … only don't punish him because of me. The blame is mine for encouraging him."

"No doubt you enjoyed his company, but you must understand that this is a dangerous business. And the Brotherhood is never to be taken lightly."

Gwendolyn looked him in the eyes.

"I understand. But if that's all you've come to say, I must ask you to leave."

He picked up one of the glass figurines in her room.

"I wonder. Have I been perfectly clear?"

She backed away as he moved towards her, but there was not far she could go, and he caught her wrist. Forcing her hand down beside a candle's flame, Gwendolyn tried to resist, but she did not cry out or beg him to stop. Suddenly, he relented, and he placed the glass figurine in her hand instead.

"You have courage, which is more than can be said for most of those from your world, but even if you don't fear for your own life, you will remember what will happen to Duke if he tries to divide his loyalty between you and us. Oh, and of course you won't mention a word of this conversation to him."

He stepped back and then in another moment he was gone, her room was empty again except for his dark threats. Gwendolyn looked down at the glass figurine in her hand. It had been of a well-dressed drake, one to be paired with the glass lady on her dresser. But in her palm, the head and limbs of the drake had been snapped off.

Gwendolyn dropped it suddenly, and it smashed on her floor.

* * *

 **This chapter was shorter than most, but I will publish the next chapter soon! Leave reviews if you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Goodbye

Chapter 10

Goodbye

In the Present on Earth

After his first attempt with leaving the basket for Gwen, Duke returned to the bench with another offering of food, but this time he ended up sitting on the bench until evening. Wildwing and Grin came looking for him, and Duke didn't show any signs of wanting to get up and leave.

"I started to drop it off, but it seems our less fortunate locals have found out about the food left in this basket. I gave them some money, but they'll probably be back."

"So you've been here for hours guarding it? What if she hasn't shown up because she's seen you?" Wildwing asked.

Duke sighed and dropped his gaze.

"With friends, you don't have to go through this alone," Grin said gently.

Wildwing nodded.

"He's right. We can see how much this is troubling you. Could you tell us some more? I remember when the Fairfeather heiress went missing. But I don't know the details of her disappearance. What happened the day she disappeared?"

Duke glanced up at them.

"I can't see how it will help. But I guess it's time I told someone."

"There is still much you do not understand about it," Grin noted. "And that causes you as much pain as her absence."

Duke didn't answer, but his silence was confirmation enough of Grin's assessment. But after a moment, Duke spoke again.

"Well, sit down. I can tell ya that no one else has heard this story from me."

Wildwing sat on the bench beside Duke, but Grin took a seat on the grass at the base of a tree.

"The last time I saw Gwen was the day before I finished a big job for the Brotherhood. She said that her aunt had already made plans for them to visit some other ladies that day, so I only saw her for a few moments before they had to leave. I remember that she seemed a little distant. At the time, I thought she just didn't want to go with her aunt. But since then, I've thought it might have been more than that."

"And she didn't give you any other clues?" Wildwing asked.

"She asked about the thefts I was working on. I told her that I was close to finishing. Guess I was distracted with my plans. I had already cased the places I was going to steal from, so I knew how to get in and out easily enough. Now I just had to take the stuff. Anyway, I left, thinking I'd see her when it was all done. But that's where I was wrong."

* * *

9 Years Ago on Puckworld

Morning dawned as Duke returned to the Fairfeather manor. He felt tired and sore from his labors over the past night, but it was done. Every piece that he had sworn to steal, he had delivered it to the Brotherhood. The only piece that remained was a diamond that he wanted to take from Lady Augusta Fairfeather.

But first, he wanted to see Gwen. If she wanted to leave before the feathers started to fall, this was the time to go. The thought of finally helping her escape sent a thrill through his heart.

Once he climbed in through her window, Duke pushed aside the curtain and called her name softly.

"Gwen?"

But the room felt empty and strangely cold. He stepped inside and walked to her bed, but she wasn't there. As Duke started to inspect the rest of it, his boot kicked something that hit the wall. He crouched down and found a piece of glass as if something had shattered on the floor.

Footsteps echoed loudly as someone came up the stairs and approached the door. Duke darted out the window and closed it partly behind him. He was able to stand upon the ledge and wait.

The door was flung open, and he heard the protesting voice of Lady Augusta Fairfeather shouting at a servant.

"How could you not see her leave?! This letter cannot be right, and who is this Mr. Noxe?... Well, find out!"

After a few moments, she left the room, and Duke didn't linger outside the manor.

* * *

When Alfred Noxe entered his office and shut the door, he quickly noticed that the window was open. Cold air streamed in through it, and the lawyer moved quickly to shut it. But afterwards, when he turned again, he saw Duke L'Orange standing beside his desk.

"Where is she, Fred?"

Alfred Noxe hadn't felt nervous around Duke for years. He had learned to trust the noble young thief, despite his misgivings about his profession. But today was different. Today he felt uneasy as he watched Duke.

"She was here, Duke," he said as he walked to his desk and pulled an envelope from the clutter.

He handed it to Duke, who took it and tore it open.

 _To D.,_

 _Mr. Noxe can explain my decision regarding the legal matters we discussed. But he won't have any answers for you about where I've decided to go or what I've decided to do with my life._

 _You deserve a better explanation, but the only one I can give is that my future has to belong to me now. I thought we could share a future together, but it's not going to work._

 _I'm leaving Bladeston. Don't look for me. You'll only waste your time. I'm going to disappear in a crowd of ducks far from here._

 _I have my freedom now, and that's all I want._

 _Gwen_

Duke read it more than once. The words didn't seem to make sense to him. How could she not leave him with anything more?

"What legal matters?" he asked Noxe.

The lawyer dropped his gaze.

"I didn't want her to do it. I asked her not to, but she insisted."

"Spit it out, Fred. What?!"

"She made me the successor. She just gave me all of it…the businesses, the money. She said I would know what her father wanted."

"When?" Duke asked.

"Last night. She called my office yesterday, made sure I'd be here waiting for her at a late hour. She came alone around midnight."

"And when she left?"

"Everything was very rushed. We must have finished the paperwork before half an hour had passed. And she gave me that letter for you. I didn't read it, but I feared it might be bad news."

"Why?"

"Because I asked her where she was going. And I asked why you weren't with her. She wouldn't tell me anything. And she was dressed in strange clothes like she was going on a long trip. She only said to give that to you, and to say…Goodbye."

"How did she leave?" Duke asked. "Was she carrying anything with her? Think, Fred!"

"She rode off on a duckcycle. But she only had one satchel. And she wanted me to give her money."

"What?"

"She said she couldn't be traced. All the money in her inheritance would be mine. So she asked me to give her what I had on me."

"How much was it?"

"Not much. I would have given her more, but she wouldn't wait. I guess it was enough to pay for a few nights at a hotel."

Duke grabbed his arm.

"And you let her go? How will she eat? She doesn't know a thing about life on the streets!"

Alfred's expression seemed full of guilt.

"You think I wanted to?! You think I haven't questioned all of it every minute since she left? Maybe I should destroy the paperwork. I haven't tried to claim anything yet. The police can search for her."

Duke released him, and Alfred sunk into a chair.

"It's too late. How do ya think I knew to come here?"

Alfred looked up at him in confusion.

"Your name is all over her aunt's house. I overheard them when I was looking for Gwen. Lady Augusta will be here soon. Gwen must'a left a letter for her aunt stating that you own everything now."

"Then I have to move forward with the agreement," Alfred said.

"Yes, you do," Duke insisted. "She wasn't wrong to trust you, Fred. You know their world, but you also know how to do the right thing."

Alfred Noxe forced himself up from the chair.

"I'd better act before Lady Augusta tries to stop me."

Duke nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning to Duke. "I wish I could have stopped her. But she wouldn't listen to anything I said. She was so determined. But I think she was sad too… if that means anything to you."

Duke held out his hand to the lawyer.

"You won't be seeing me again for a while, Fred. But you've been a good friend. And if you ever do hear where she's gone… well, I guess I'd want to know."

Alfred took his hand and shook it with a nod. Then he walked to his office door and slipped out. Duke was left alone with the strange letter in his hand. Opening the window, he climbed out and slipped away from the building. When he was alone in an alley, Duke opened the letter and read it again with impatience and frustration welling up inside him. But mostly, it was the unbearable sense of loneliness that he couldn't shake.

* * *

Back in the Present on Earth

Duke finished his tale, and Wildwing and Grin sat in silence near him.

"I think she knew I didn't need to keep up the charade of Drake Malone anymore, so she left. And I never saw her again."

"Nine years," Wildwing said with disbelief. "And nothing?"

Duke shook his head.

"Despite what she wrote in her letter, I did search for her. At first, I tried to do it without the Brotherhood knowing. But the leader then, Quinn Jarrow, figured out that I hadn't given her up. So he offered me a deal. If I could beat him in a duel, he said I could go and find her - never to return to the Brotherhood."

"What happened?" Grin asked.

Duke gestured to his chipped beak.

"But I gave him a worse mark," he said with a bit of smile. "A scar across his hand and arm. But at that point, it stopped being a fair fight. He let his lackeys beat me."

"And your eye?" Wildwing prompted hesitantly.

"Oh, that," Duke said with a laugh. "That happened later. It was more accident than malice really."

"Did you take over being the leader from Quinn Jarrow?" Wildwing asked.

"Yeah, after I wounded him in our duel, I knew I could take him. I just had to garner some support first, so he wouldn't be able to hide behind his lackeys. I'll admit that I enjoyed showin' him his place. But none of it brought Gwen back."

Grin watched him for a moment and then asked,

"Would you have traded the power you gained in the Brotherhood to have her back?"

Duke looked at his teammates.

"Yeah, without a second thought."

They sat in silence. And beside Duke was the basket, still containing untouched food.

"She's the reason I was so quick to join the Resistance when the Saurians showed up," Duke continued. "The Brotherhood didn't matter as much to me as finding her. And I thought she'd be pleased to know I had finally gotten away from my old life."

Wildwing glanced at the basket.

"I don't think we're going to find her this way. But we'll keep trying, Duke. Why don't we go back to the Pond and see what we can come up with?"

Duke sighed.

"Sure. But I think what kills me is that she doesn't want to see me."

"You don't know her reasons," Grin insisted. "And we don't know the motives of this other duck who has also remained out of sight."

Duke nodded as he rose.

"You should try to take some rest," Wildwing urged. "Then we'll go out and see what we can find."

* * *

 **Thank you for continuing to read! And thank you for the reviews! The long-awaited meeting between Gwendolyn and Duke is coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Stakes Rise

Chapter 11

The Stakes Rise

As the newly risen sun settled over the Pond, Duke left his bunk, massaging his neck with a groan. Attempts to sleep only proved to be an exhausting struggle. He moved slowly down the passage to the galley and found some coffee waiting. After drinking half a mug, Duke took the rest with him and met up with Wildwing and Tanya standing by Drake One.

"Found anything?" he asked, still sounding tired.

"No, but Tanya's had an idea."

"Well, I think I can make a scanner based on our DNA signatures that is programmed to search for ducks. It'll only have a limited range, but we can drive around with it in the Migrator and look for our missing passengers from the transport."

"'Kay, that sounds pretty good," Duke agreed. "How soon can we use it?"

"I've got a few more things to do in my lab to get it working, but we should be able to take it out in a couple of hours."

She walked off down the hall to return to her work. And Wildwing put his hand on Duke's shoulder.

"You want to try to get some more rest?"

Duke shook his head and held up his coffee.

"Me and sleep haven't been gettin' on so well lately."

Their coms beeped, and Wildwing patched the message through on Drake One as Nosedive and Mallory walked into the room.

"The manager of the Green Palm Hotel would like to know when he can start charging for rooms again," Captain Klegghorn said angrily as his voice was transmitted over their supercomputer. "Right now, all of their staff have been giving free services to these aliens that destroyed part of our city!"

Wildwing sighed.

"It wasn't their fault. And just where are they supposed to go?"

"I don't know, but they can't live in that hotel forever. Aren't you supposed to be finding a way to send them home?"

"We don't even how to get ourselves home," Mallory protested. "Dragaunus is the one with the dimensional gateway generator. Why don't you ask him?"

Captain Klegghorn huffed.

"Don't think I wouldn't if I could find him."

"We'll go and check on our guests at the hotel," Wildwing said. "But that's all I can promise right now. It's not like we can move them into the Pond. There's not enough room."

"Well, if you can't figure out another solution, you'd better start cleaning out storage space and make room!"

The communication ended, and the ducks groaned. Wildwing glanced at his teammates.

"Tanya's busy for a few hours. And I think Grin's meditating. You three up for going out to the hotel with me?"

"Sure," Duke sighed. "It's better than sitting around here."

* * *

Four duckcycles pulled up to the Green Palm Hotel, but as the ducks approached, they noticed that the alien transport ship had been moved to the parking lot. It looked like a lot of progress had been made with the repairs.

When Wildwing walked up to the doors of the hotel, Narot, one of the crew of the ship, came out to greet the ducks. The captain of the transport also stepped outside.

"You've come a long way from that wreck we found," Wildwing said, gesturing to the ship.

"Yes, it's just about fixed. And we want to thank you for helping us, but now that the ship is mostly repaired, we're going to be taking off soon," the captain said.

"Taking off?" Mallory repeated. "But this isn't even the right dimension."

"No, but there are other planets in this dimension with intelligent life," Narot said. "One of them might have a way for us to get back, even if this one doesn't."

"Dragaunus has a way," Wildwing said.

"This battle with a Saurian overlord is your business," the captain replied. "Not ours. And you've already done enough for us."

"And we get the sense that hoo-mins want us to leave," Narot added.

"It just takes them time to get used to strangers from other worlds," Duke said. "Don't take it personally."

"We're not," the captain assured them with a smile. "We understand the trouble we've caused. And we're eager to leave now that the ship is repaired. I am hopeful about what we'll find when we return to space."

Wildwing nodded.

"If you're sure. But if things don't work out, then come back to Earth."

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Narot asked. "You don't have to be stuck here."

Wildwing glanced at his teammates, but they all seemed to share his decision.

"Thank you, but we've learned how important it is for us to finish our mission. Dragaunus will continue to be a threat unless we're here to stand against him."

Nosedive and Mallory nodded, and Duke stood in silence with his own thoughts.

"We will be missing a passenger though it seems," the captain said. "We've not seen that strange drake since the crash. And he's never appeared to you either?"

"No," Wildwing sighed. "But if you see any ducks… any at all, near the ship, you will contact us?"

He gave the captain a spare communicator.

"Of course. And thank you again, Mighty Ducks."

They said farewell to the two blue Gorbucs before returning to their duckcycles. Their coms beeped, and Tanya appeared when Mallory activated hers.

"Hey guys, I'm almost ready here. Grin's helping me attach the scanner to the Migrator. And then we're ready to go."

"Go where?" Mallory asked.

"Tanya has a way for us to search for our missing ducks," Wildwing explained.

"Cool! But hey, can we grab some lunch first?" Nosedive said putting his hand to his stomach.

"You can take your duckcycle and do that," Wildwing said. "The rest of us will go back to the Pond, and we can pick you up when we leave."

"Oh no," Mallory protested. "There's no way I'm leaving Nosedive in charge of selecting my food. I'd better go with him or some of us will be spending the night on the toilet. You can't have forgotten those greasy tacos he picked up from that junky gas station."

Wildwing's eyes widened, and Duke put his hand to his beak.

"So I made a mistake one time!" Nosedive protested.

Mallory let out a scornful laugh as she climbed on her own duckcycle.

"One time? Don't get me started on your bad choices when it comes to food."

They rode off as Wildwing and Duke started back to the Pond.

"You really think we've got a chance of finding her this way?" Duke asked as they sped down the street.

"It's the best idea we've had yet," Wildwing answered. "Let's see what happens."

* * *

But after a few hours of driving around Anaheim and scanning the city, the ducks had still not come up with any sign of Gwendolyn Fairfeather or the other duck. It was then that Grin suggested they search outside the city. "If she has run out of food, perhaps we should consider where hunger would drive her." Tanya found some land outside of Anaheim with orchards around the Santa Ana River, and they decided to head that direction.

Mallory turned her seat around and glanced at Duke. His weary gaze stared out the window, not seeming to look at anything in particular. His right hand held the chain of the Fairfeather locket, which dangled in the air.

Tanya began checking some readings on her omnitool before she said, "I've got something. It's faint, but it's definitely a reading."

"Where?" Wildwing asked.

"Pull over here. We'll have to go into the orchard on foot," she said.

Duke was the first one off the Migrator, but Tanya had to help direct him. Mallory and Wildwing followed, leaving Grin and Nosedive with the Migrator. Once he understood where he was going, Duke rushed ahead of Tanya. And dodging around trees, he finally came to a glade with a small pond.

He halted and drew in a heavy breath as the other ducks arrived. At Duke's feet was a single feather in the grass. Wildwing scanned the area with the Mask, but there were no ducks here now.

Duke bent down and picked up the feather. Its color was a brilliant kind of white.

"Is it hers?" Mallory asked.

"Right color," Duke answered as he stood back up. "Her family didn't get the name _Fairfeather_ for nothin'."

"We're going the right direction then," Wildwing said. "Let's get back to the Migrator and keep going." Then he pointed to some apple cores on the ground. "At least we know she's had something to eat."

Duke started to go, but then he hesitated, and the other ducks stopped too. He walked over to an edge of the pond where the grass gave way to mud. One clear boot mark could be seen in the mud, and some of the grass had been trampled. Crouching down, Duke traced the print.

"What is it?" Mallory asked.

"Gwen's feet aren't this big," Duke said, seeming more agitated. "This is someone else."

"Our missing drake," Wildwing suggested.

Duke rose and clenched his fist.

"Come on," Tanya urged. "We should keep driving east. She's been staying close to the Santa Ana River."

They returned to the Migrator and continued to drive east as Tanya focused on the readings of her scanner. As they approached a hydroelectric power plant on the Santa Ana River, a different alert began sounding from the Migrator's controls.

"Is that the scanner?" Duke asked.

"No," Tanya said, lowering her omnitool. "This is an alert from Drake One. There's a strange surge of power just outside this plant."

Wildwing turned the Migrator towards the source of the surge, and as the ducks reached the hydroelectric power plant, they all filed out of the Migrator to get a closer look.

"Why is there a nail salon next to this plant?" Mallory asked, pointing to an odd-looking building.

Wildwing activated the Mask.

"Because it's the Raptor."

Just as he spoke, the cloaking mechanism on the Raptor ceased, and the Saurian ship was revealed with a strange addition near its base. Some panels suddenly opened up, and a wave of energy burst out towards the ducks.

The team were knocked off their feet as a powerful burst of heat seemed to almost take their breath away. The Saurians teleported into view, and Dragaunus laughed as he stepped forward.

"At last, the time has come when I will crush you pests! And this planet will fall before me!"

Wildwing gripped the ground as he got up on his knees and struggled closer to Tanya.

"What… what is this?" he asked.

"Saurians are cold-blooded like snakes," Tanya said, struggling to sit up on her knees. "But we're warm-blooded. This heat is weakening us, slowing us down. But it's just the kind of temperature a Saurian would enjoy."

Dragaunus gloated over them as smoke rose from his nostrils.

"You and those pathetic humans will all bow before me with my new heat-generator. This is only a taste of what is to come. Once it's finished, I'll bring this whole world to its knees. But for now, testing it upon you is enough."

Wraith walked forward with his staff and a grin.

"No more hockey…no more ice. Just fire and heat."

Siege and Chameleon also came closer.

"Can we pound some duckies now, boss?" Chameleon asked gleefully.

"Teach them their place beneath our claws," Dragaunus growled. "But leave some survivors. Let's not make this too quick for these miserable rebels."

Chameleon had turned around to face Lord Dragaunus, but now he backed up and pointed towards the Raptor.

"What about that one, boss? When did we get more than six ducks?"

Duke forced his head up as he crawled to one side of his teammates. A light-colored figure was climbing up the side of the Raptor, behind the heat panels facing the ducks. He caught sight of golden blonde hair as the figure leapt from a ledge on the Raptor with a metal rod in its hands.

Dragaunus roared and cried out in protest as the stranger thrust the rod down into the core of the device just behind the panels. The rod pierced the device sending bolts of electricity into the air, and Duke lost sight of Gwendolyn as an explosion blew the panels apart. And smoke poured out into the air.

But the intense, paralyzing heat ceased, and Duke found himself able to rise and start to run into the smoke. He heard sounds of his teammates engaging the Saurians as they regained their strength.

The smoke became so thick that Duke had trouble figuring out which direction he was headed or seeing what was ahead. But he could hear the sound of churning water as he drew closer to the river and the hydropower plant.

"Gwen! Where are you?" he called, trying to wave the smoke away.

A bright light cut through the smoke and struck Duke's arm. With a cry, he stumbled and grabbed his arm. A dark shape appeared on a platform above the smoke, revealing a disheveled drake with dark hair and yellow feathers carrying a blaster.

Although he recognized the drake at once, it took Duke a moment to speak the name of this duck who seemed so out of place in his ragged, filthy clothes.

"Royce?"

"When I learned you were on this miserable planet, I knew you would come for her," the drake said as he watched Duke with a cold gaze filled with loathing and fury. "And just when I thought we were rid of you at last."

Duke slowly rose to his feet, taking his saber in one hand. But Royce had the better position. He was standing upon a metal platform near the water. He held his blaster ready with the advantage of the high ground. Duke's gaze swept out to the smoke before he faced Royce again.

"Look, none of this matters right now. I have to find Gwen. She could be hurt!"

"She's not your concern! You pathetic gutter fowl, how could she ever belong to you?! I blamed her at first for my ruin, but you had a share in that too."

Royce tightened his grip on the blaster.

"What do I care if you both die?"

But as he prepared to fire, another shape appeared out of the smoke and seized him. The shot went wide of its target, and Duke started to run towards the platform.

Gwendolyn struggled with Royce for the blaster, but he managed to get one of his hands on her throat. Yet, despite his attempts to throttle her, Gwendolyn was holding onto him with desperate strength.

Just as Duke reached the steps to the platform, he heard Royce cry out as they fell over the side and into the water.

"No!" Duke cried as he leapt up the steps and leaned over the edge. "Gwen!"

His frantic gaze searched the churning water below. And seeing a ledge beneath the platform that was closer to the water, he climbed down and continued to search for any sign of her.

Duke caught sight of a rope attached to one of the railings that was being pulled taunt in the water. Despite the pain in his wounded arm, he seized it and began to draw it towards him.

Gwendolyn's beak and head surfaced as she gasped for air while holding onto the rope. But the force of the water kept trying to sweep her away, and Duke feared she would lose her grip before he could pull her out.

Suddenly, Royce also appeared, still holding onto Gwen with a look of determination and rage. Duke kept pulling, but watched in amazement as Royce appeared to be trying to drag Gwen from the line.

"You can never be his!" Royce shouted. "You belong to me!"

Gwendolyn kept her focus on clinging to the rope as she tried to catch her breath.

"This is madness, Royce!" Duke called. "No one has to die!"

But even as Duke pulled the rope in, trying to draw Gwendolyn closer to safety, Royce clearly kept trying to sabotage her chance at survival. Duke held onto the rope and leaned over the water, reaching a hand out to Gwen.

Royce drew her back, preventing Gwen from taking Duke's hand, and Duke felt a terrible stab of fear that he would lose her. But there was a noise overhead, and then a puck slammed into Royce, knocking him back into the water. Duke stretched out and caught Gwen's hand with a final desperate effort.

But his balance started to slip, even as he held onto the rope, and Duke felt the force of the water on Gwen pulling him off the ledge. His wounded arm on the rope might not be able to sustain them.

Then a strong grip caught his legs and drew him back onto the ledge. Duke devoted all of his focus to holding onto Gwendolyn. And finally, the water had to release its grip on her as she was drawn out.

Duke clasped her wet form to him with the metal ledge beneath them. And to his relief, he felt her eagerly cling to him. But remembering that someone else had helped to save them, Duke turned to look behind him and gave a weary laugh.

"Thank you, Grin."

The big duck nodded with a smile, but then he turned his gaze to the platform above them. Duke looked even higher and saw Mallory holding a puck cannon. She gave a nod to them. And Duke shot her a grateful look.

Turning back to Gwendolyn, he felt her shiver in his arms, and Duke brushed her wet hair from her face.

"Hang on, sweetheart. We'll get you warmed up."

"Thank you, Duke," she said softly, still catching her breath. "I thought about letting go, but I could see that you didn't want me to."

"Course I didn't want you to," Duke said in surprise. "Gwen, I've been losin' feathers to find you."

He held her closer despite how cold and wet she was. Gwen nestled her beak near his neck.

"I thought you might not have forgiven me."

Duke started to speak, but the rest of his teammates arrived overhead and cast a line down to them.

"You three okay?" Wildwing asked.

Duke called up an affirmative as Grin helped the weary and wet couple to their feet. Duke wrapped the line around Gwendolyn and gestured to Wildwing. Gwendolyn kept her eyes on Duke until she was drawn onto the platform. Duke climbed up next, and then Grin came up last.

"What about Dragaunus?" Duke asked.

"Teleported with his goons and took off in the Raptor," Tanya scoffed.

"Yeah, he wasn't so tough with his new toy broken," Nosedive jeered. "So is this your lady, Dukester?"

Mallory jabbed him with her elbow.

"Ow, hey!"

"Guys, this is Gwendolyn Fairfeather," Duke said, sounding more than a little pleased at introducing her.

Wildwing bowed his head to her, but Gwendolyn raised her hand and shook her head.

"I'm not an heiress anymore … as you can surely see."

Her bedraggled appearance was not very impressive, but her voice still had the polish and tone of one of Puckworld's elite.

"We'll take you back to our headquarters for some rest," Wildwing said as he led the way back to the Migrator.

Gwendolyn thanked them. As she followed them, Duke's hand slipped down beside hers, and Gwendolyn put her hand in his, and he clasped it. Her gaze met his, and Duke sensed that she wished to speak to him, but she also appeared exhausted.

As they approached the Migrator, a police car with its lights and sirens drove up to them, and Gwendolyn tensed.

"Easy, it's just Klegghorn," Duke said softly. "He's a bit loud, but he's a friend."

The diminutive captain stepped out of his car, slamming the door behind him.

"As you can imagine, I am less than surprised to find you at the scene of an unusual disturbance. Don't tell me we've got any more ships headed our way."

"No, Captain. Dragaunus tried a new weapon on us tonight, but it's been disarmed. He's gone back into hiding."

Klegghorn scoffed.

"You gonna actually catch those lizards some day?"

"Oh, thanks, cappie. Just smash our win into another loss why don't you?" Nosedive answered.

"Well, maybe I do owe you some thanks," Klegghorn said. "Those aliens took off just a few hours ago. I won't pretend that I'm sorry to see 'em leave my city."

"But if we were to leave, you'd miss us, right Captain?" Duke said with a smile.

Captain Klegghorn suddenly noticed the stranger beside him.

"Oh so, you finally found her. I thought maybe the new ducks might have left with the others."

"No, she's staying with us," Wildwing said.

"Can you handle sharing Anaheim with seven of us now?" Tanya asked with a sarcastic tone.

Klegghorn opened his car door and climbed back in as he said,

"So long as you don't forget who represents the law around here."

But he smiled good-naturedly as he drove off.

Gwendolyn leaned on Duke as her balance wavered a bit. He put his arm around her for support.

"Hey Nosedive, we're gonna need some of those snacks you've got stored in the Migrator. And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talkin' about."

"All right," Nosedive conceded as he entered the Migrator and retrieved some from his stash. "But just this once."

Duke helped her to a seat before accepting a few things from Nosedive. As he offered them to Gwen, he said.

"We can talk back at our headquarters."

She nodded. Duke turned to take a seat, but Wildwing drew him aside for a moment.

"Who was the other drake? Mallory said he tried to drown our guest."

Duke sighed.

"Royce Downing. Rich duck that lost his head when things went bad for him. I'm just glad you guys were there to help me keep him from taking her down with him."

Wildwing put his hand on Duke's shoulder.

"I caught a glimpse of what was happening before Grin grabbed your legs. I thought we might lose you both."

"I was gonna do whatever it took to hold onto her this time," Duke said quietly.

Wildwing nodded as they took their seats. Tanya pulled out a blanket and set it over Gwendolyn's shoulders.

"Let's get back to the Pond, Dive," Wildwing said as he sat down at the wheel.


	12. Chapter 12 - Questions and Answers

Chapter 12

Questions and Answers

Once at the Pond, Gwendolyn took a warm shower and changed into some of Mallory's spare clothes. Duke let Tanya tend his arm in the infirmary and cleaned up a bit himself before he sought out Gwendolyn.

She was in the galley when he found her. All of the other ducks were gathered around, seemingly eager to hear what she would tell them. But Gwendolyn said very little, mostly interested in the water and food they offered to her.

"We owe you our thanks for destroying Dragaunus' new weapon," Wildwing said. "We were out looking for you, but we didn't expect to find Dragaunus in the same area."

"I suppose he was using the power from that plant to charge his device," Gwen said. "I had no idea the Saurians were there until their ship was revealed. I only came to that place to hide from Royce."

Once Duke walked into the galley, Wildwing glanced at him, and then said to the others,

"We should go back to Drake One and check for more Saurian activity."

"Those Saurian sleezebuckets won't try anything for days after the beating we gave them," Nosedive scoffed.

But Mallory jabbed him again and motioned towards the door. He protested, but he finally took the hint and left the room with the others.

Once they were gone, Duke sat down beside Gwendolyn, but neither of them said anything for a moment. Yet, her gaze kept turning to his face.

"I suppose neither of us looks the same as when we were younger," she said softly.

"You're bein' kind, sweetheart," Duke scoffed. "You don't look so different. Me, maybe bit rougher than when we were last together."

He gestured to his beak and his patch. Gwen studied him with a concerned gaze.

"How did it happen? The Brotherhood?"

Duke smiled and nodded.

"Just part of the life. But I think it gives me some charm, right?"

Gwen only managed part of a smile, and it faded as quickly as it appeared. Duke sighed as he put his arms on the counter in front of him and leaned forward.

"What did you mean about me not forgivin' you?"

Gwendolyn looked at him.

"The way I left you… I thought you would not want to see me again."

Duke sat back in his chair, though he kept his gaze on her.

"There was never a time that I didn't want to see you again. But yeah, it was hard the way that you left. I mean, you gave me nothin' after you promised…"

Duke halted when he saw the sadness in her gaze. She looked away and wrung her hands.

"Could ya just tell me why you left that way?" he asked gently. "It just made me think that you had decided you didn't want me after all."

Gwendolyn shook her head.

"No, it may have sounded that way. But no, I wanted you, even hoped you'd find me at times."

"But you didn't leave me anythin' to go on," Duke said incredulously. "How was I supposed to find you?"

"You're right. It doesn't make any sense. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can explain tonight. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Duke sighed.

"If that's what you want. But I did wonder… during that time we were apart, was there ever another drake who…?"

Gwen shook her head.

"I made some friends, though I never told any of them my real name, but you were always first in my thoughts in that regard."

"And when I became the new leader of the Brotherhood, did you know?"

"I only learned that a few months before the Saurian invasion. And when I heard it, I thought you might have gotten what you wanted. It seemed that I would only be in the way if I sought you out."

Duke shook his head.

"One of my first acts as the new leader was to offer a reward for anyone in the Brotherhood who could find you and bring me word of your location."

Gwen looked at him in surprise.

"You had the whole Brotherhood searching for me?"

"At first, but after some cases of mistaken identities and some of them trying to trick me into giving them the reward, I had to give it up. Some of them even tried to tell me you were dead. But I never believed it. And I hoped that even in the chaos I'd created, you'd still get the message that Duke L'Orange was looking for Gwendolyn Fairfeather."

"No, that message never reached me. It seems I traveled too far and hid myself too well."

Duke tapped the counter with his fingers.

"Why did you stowaway on that transport?"

"Because of Royce. How much do you know of what happened to him after I left Bladeston?"

Duke let out a heavy breath.

"I know everythin', sweetheart. I had too much news of him after you left, and no word on you. When Arabella Cole got jealous of his interest in you, she took everything from him and his family. The Downings were ruined. Royce was a drunk, constantly in and out of prison. I just figured he died there when the Saurians invaded."

"No," Gwen said sadly. "That is apparently when he found his purpose in life again. He somehow regained his freedom during the Saurian attack, and he made it his life's purpose to track me down. He thought he could regain his old life if he could possess me again. And if he couldn't do that, then he would take vengeance for the life I stole from him. At least, that's how he saw it."

"And he found you, even when I couldn't?" Duke asked.

"The Saurian invasion created chaos all over Puckworld. But apparently it was the right kind of chaos for Royce to find me again. Or almost, find me. He came close, but I found out he was looking for me first. It was not long after the Saurians had disappeared, along with you and some of the Resistance. When the opportunity came to sneak aboard a transport ship, I couldn't resist. I thought it would take me far away from Royce. But he must have been following me. I was horrified when he showed up on board."

"And when the transport crashed on this planet?" Duke asked.

"I found an exit, and I ran. It didn't seem to matter where I was if I could just get away from him. And then I saw your picture in a newspaper…"

"But you didn't come to me."

"Royce was never far behind me," she sighed. "I didn't even know if you wanted to see me again or not. And the thought of drawing you back into a conflict with Royce, …I just wanted to be free when I faced you again."

Duke nodded.

"I get it, sweetheart. But it was killin' me to think of you out there after all this time, and I couldn't find you."

Gwendolyn moved closer to him and held onto his hands.

"You saw how determined Royce was. But if it hadn't been for him, I would have run back to you."

Duke smiled and said, "Prove it."

Gwendolyn returned his smile and kissed him. Holding her close, Duke kissed her back.

* * *

With the chance to rest and regain her strength in the Pond, Gwendolyn soon felt her energy returning. She savored some quiet moments with Duke and took pleasure in meeting his teammates, but at last, she decided it was time to share the detail she had withheld from him.

One afternoon while the others were busy with their own interests, Gwendolyn pulled Duke aside and asked if they could speak in his bunk.

"Maybe it was foolish of me to wait so long to tell you why I really left. But it's been painful to remember, and I didn't wish to cause you more pain by sharing it."

Duke led her to his room, and he pulled something out of a box. Then he held it out to her. Gwendolyn took and examined it. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"You still have my letter …after all this time?"

"I've waited for an explanation for nine years, Gwen. Is this really all there was to you leavin'?"

Tears came to her eyes as she read it, and she crumpled it in her hand.

"Now that I see it again, I despise myself even more for writing it. If you can forgive me, Duke, I had to sound as cold as ice when I wrote it if I was going to save your life."

"Save my life?"

"It was the Brotherhood, …their awful leader, I don't even know his name. He came to me two nights before I left Bladeston."

Duke's gaze darkened into anger.

"Quinn? He came to your aunt's house?"

Gwendolyn gave a nod with a grim expression.

"He showed up in my room with a message that they would kill you if I didn't let you go."

Duke clenched his fists.

"Did he touch you? Gwen, did he hurt you?"

"No, he just threatened. I wasn't afraid for myself, not much anyway. But his threats about you were too real to ignore."

Turning away from her for a moment, Duke walked over to a chair with a tense posture as he gripped the back of it.

"I shoulda swung my saber at his neck… instead I only gave him a scar for all the pain he cost me."

Gwendolyn stood back, sensing Duke's anger, and after a moment, Duke shoved the chair away.

"I can still hear him in my head, Gwen. He's laughin' at me because I became the great thief he wanted me to be. All this time, I thought I was following my own path, but he made sure I couldn't do that."

Sitting down on his bed, Gwendolyn kept quiet for a few moments more.

"I am also to blame for the deception," she said softly. "But in the end, I think you won after all, Duke. You joined the Resistance, and here you are, far from the Brotherhood."

Duke still appeared angry when he turned, but his expression grew calmer as he watched her.

"No, Gwen, I don't blame you. I'd like to think I could have defended myself and stood up to Quinn when I was still young. But more than likely, they would have killed me. And as much as I wished you would have told me the truth in that letter, it would have made me want to challenge Quinn right then, and I wasn't ready."

Gwendolyn took a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you. My love for you never wavered, but I couldn't bear to think you might be killed for my selfishness."

Duke sat down and drew her close to him.

"Seems we were both haunted. First, Quinn Jarrow and then Royce Downing. But they're both gone now. They can't stop us anymore, Gwen."

She leaned up against him, and Duke drew something out of his pocket.

"I almost forgot. I've got something to return to you."

He held out her locket, and Gwendolyn gasped in surprise as she took it.

"I wasn't sure where I'd lost it. The pictures are so faded now, but still, it's all I kept to remember my parents by."

Duke took it from her and put it around her neck, brushing her hair back as he fastened it.

"There, now it's like that night when I met a little princess in her tower."

He kissed her on the side of her face.

"She was very young," Gwendolyn said. "But I think she gave her heart to the young thief she met even on that first night."

Duke smiled still holding onto her.

"Gwen, I'm not going to wait any longer to tell you that I want the fairytale ending we were supposed to have years ago."

She nodded.

"That's what I want too. And even if I was still an heiress with a hundred suitors, I would choose you."

Duke drew her close to him again.

"Maybe we couldn't make things work on Puckworld, Gwen, but it's gonna be different on Earth. We're free here."

* * *

The next day, Duke passed the news to his teammates, and he shared more of the story of his and Gwen's past with them.

"You guys were there for me when I was dealing with troubles from my past that had nothin' to do with you. So thanks for understandin'."

"We're a team now," Wildwing said. "None of us should have to go through those kinds of trials alone."

Grin nodded.

"It is good for you to trust us with your past."

"Yeah, but I still can't believe you got to go to all those parties, Dukester," Nosedive interjected. "How cool is that?!"

Duke shrugged.

"Gwen will tell you that those parties weren't as much fun as they seemed to be, but I might have enjoyed myself …just a little."

"Too bad all of that was totally lost once the Saurians invaded," Nosedive continued. "I wouldn't mind crashing a few of those upper-class events."

"You couldn't keep your beak shut long enough to get through the door at something like that," Mallory scoffed.

Tanya sighed.

"Yeah, I used to read about those parties and the rich families that sponsored some of our research in the labs. But I guess, even the elite lost everything when Dragaunus took over Puckworld. You think they've gotten anything back since then?"

"Some of them have tried," a voice from the hall said.

Gwendolyn Fairfeather walked into the room, wearing some casual clothes of Mallory's. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a long, thick braid, part of which lay over her shoulder.

"It's not the same on Puckworld as before the invasion, but there were plenty of ducks scrambling to recover power or wealth once you freed the planet from the Saurians. I wish I could say that it will turn out for the best, but greed, ambition, and jealousy… some things don't change."

"What about the military?" Mallory asked. "There were some leaders beside Canard in the Resistance. I expected them to take charge once Dragaunus was gone."

"A lot of good ducks, brave and unselfish leaders, fought with the Resistance. I'm sorry to say that many of them did not survive. Even after you destroyed Dragaunus' master tower and chased him away from Puckworld, some of his drones and bigger machines remained behind to cause trouble. They had all been taken out when I left, but the fight didn't end the moment Dragaunus fled."

"Do you think Puckworld needs us to return and help make things right?" Wildwing asked.

Gwendolyn shook her head.

"You're the Resistance. The universe needs you to keep fighting Dragaunus. If you were to go back to Puckworld now, you'd find that our fellow ducks don't want warriors or Resistance leaders. They want ducks who can quietly stay out of their way as they fashion a new society out of the rubble. Your interference would not be welcome."

"Interference? Yo, we saved the planet!" Nosedive protested.

"Yes, and you should be treated as heroes. But I doubt that's the reception you would receive if you went back now."

Gwendolyn spoke with a tone of sadness and regret as she watched the ducks take in the news about their home. Only Duke seemed unsurprised and unfazed by what she said. Gwendolyn approached Wildwing.

"Yet, out here, you're still saving lives. This fight with Dragaunus matters, not just for Puckworld, but for every world. That's why I want to join you."

Wildwing nodded with a smile, and the expressions of the other ducks brightened. Mallory drew out a puck launcher and handed it to her.

"Have you ever used one before?" she asked skeptically.

Gwendolyn took it carefully.

"No, but I can learn. And I'm ready to get back out on the ice, if you'll let me play hockey with you."

"Well, that's great, but we already have six players," Tanya said.

"Yeah, but you can't tell me there's not times when even one of us needs a break in the midst of a game," Duke said. "With Gwen, we can actually have substitutions."

"What position do you play?" Wildwing asked.

"I can play any position you want, except goalie," Gwendolyn assured him. "That's one I'm not skilled with."

"Just as well," Duke laughed. "I don't think we could drag Wing away from the goal."

Wildwing just crossed his arms and smiled.

"We'd be glad to have you on the team. But it's not easy fighting Dragaunus and keeping up with hockey practices and games."

Gwendolyn appeared amused by his words.

"That sounded like a challenge. You think I can't handle the training and hard work?"

"I don't know. Can you?" Mallory asked.

Gwendolyn didn't seem offended by Mallory's question, and she nodded with a determined gaze.

"You understand that we'd be perfectly willing to let you stay here as a refugee," Wildwing clarified. "You don't have to put your life at risk fighting Dragaunus… or strain yourself to help us with our hockey games if you don't want to."

"A refugee?" Gwendolyn scoffed. "I want to be a part of what you're doing here. If that requires my sweat and blood, so be it."

"Uh, let's hold off on the blood," Duke said uneasily as he walked to her side. "After all, I just got you back, sweetheart."

Gwendolyn clasped his hand, but she still looked at the other ducks with a determined gaze.

"You can sub for us on the ice during games," Wildwing said. "But before you can come out to fight Dragaunus, you'll have to complete some training. Duke's right that we don't need to put you in unnecessary danger."

"Training would be good," Gwendolyn agreed, looking down at the puck launcher. "But don't forget that I've already assisted you once with Dragaunus."

"Nope, we haven't forgotten that," Tanya assured her.

"There's one more thing you're going to have to do if you're joining our team," Mallory added as the other ducks looked at her. "And that's deal with our wonderful manager."

The other ducks groaned.

"I kinda forgot about Phil," Duke sighed. "Sorry, sweetheart. He's sure to raise a ton of new publicity schemes once he sees you."

Gwendolyn laughed.

"Wow, you make this Phil sound like he'll be one of the more difficult challenges I'm going to face here."

* * *

 **I'm still working on the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one! The reviews you have left have been helpful!**


	13. Chapter 13 - One of the Team

Chapter 13

One of the Team

In the weeks that passed, Gwendolyn learned that Phil Palmfeather was indeed a difficult trial to endure. He kept pleading with her to do ads for the ducks that seemed demeaning or ridiculous to her. Duke and the other ducks kept telling him to back off, but he was very persistent.

After practicing on the ice with the ducks and learning their plays, Gwen was able to play with them during some of their games. She always found it thrilling, for though she had played hockey on Puckworld, she had not gotten to experience what it was like to be a part of a close-knit team like this one.

Her training with weapons and fighting tactics was progressing more slowly. Mallory was working with her on using a puck launcher, and Duke was working with her on hand-to-hand fighting techniques. Gwen had to admit that all of this was new to her, but she was eager to learn.

One night after a tough game, Duke found Gwen down in the training room. She was punching and occasionally kicking one of the heavy bags, one of her workouts for building up her strength.

"Hey, you doin' all right, sweetheart?"

She paused and stepped back to catch her breath.

"It just seemed like a good time to come down here," she sighed.

"You're not beating yourself up 'cause you missed that goal, are ya?"

She gave him a half-hearted smile.

"You know me too well."

Duke walked closer and put his hands on her arms.

"It's happened to all of us, Gwen. But hey, we still won. No one's blamin' you."

"Maybe not, but am I proving to be much of a help to your teammates? The last thing I want to be is in the way… or to feel like they have to accept me."

"So you're at a bit of a disadvantage as the rookie," Duke said with a shrug. "You joined the Resistance a little late, but eventually it won't feel that way anymore. You'll feel like part of the team before you know it."

She smiled and stepped back.

"Thanks. I'd give you a hug, but I think I need a shower."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Duke asked, leaning closer.

Gwendolyn pushed him away.

"I will see you later. Go and find the others."

* * *

A hot and relaxing shower felt so refreshing after her workout. Gwendolyn combed out her hair and dressed quickly. Being a duck, with hair more like fine feathers than the hair of the humans who walked this planet, it didn't take long to dry.

And as she left her room, Gwendolyn heard Drake One's alarm sound throughout the Pond. She hurried to the Ready Room where the other ducks were gathered around Drake One.

"It's the Saurians all right," Wildwing said. "The signs of teleportation energy are clear."

Gwendolyn walked in among them as Wildwing continued to speak,

"Let's get to the Migrator."

As they started to leave, Gwendolyn stopped Duke.

"Let me come with you."

Duke hesitated as he watched the others head out.

"Sweetheart, you're still training. But you'll be ready soon. I just want you to be safe 'til then."

Gwendolyn stood in silence, but she let him go.

"I'll look for you when I get back," Duke said as he walked after the others.

When they were gone, Gwendolyn turned back to the screen on which flashed the location of the Saurians. She stared at it for a few more moments, and then thought of the duckcycles that would be left behind.

* * *

Gwendolyn had to find and load a puck launcher before she could leave, so by the time she arrived at the factory being raided by the Saurians, the ducks were already engaged in a battle. She parked a street over and crept up from behind.

The big orange tank called Siege, the green Chameleon, and ghoulish Wraith were firing upon the ducks as hunter drones approached from the sides. Duke was cutting down some of the drones with his saber. But more were coming up to surround him, so Gwendolyn darted out and began taking careful aim as she fired upon the drones. She took some of them down and reached Duke's side.

When he saw her, Duke took hold of her arm.

"Gwen, what are you doing?"

"I want to fight by your side. It's the only way I'll feel like I'm part of this."

Duke appeared torn by her being there, but he finally gave a nod.

"Stay at my side though," he urged. "I can't lose you again."

They had to turn back to the fight, and even though the hunter drones dwindled, the Saurians kept firing upon the ducks. Wraith sent a fire ball towards Gwendolyn, but Duke slashed it with his saber so that it only struck his blade.

Gwendolyn leaned out and fired upon the Saurians in time to hit Chameleon's weapon and destroy it. He yelped and darted behind Siege. At last, the Saurians gave up and teleported away.

Wildwing walked up to Gwendolyn and Duke once the fighting was over.

"So you were tired of waiting?"

Gwendolyn looked from Duke to Wildwing.

"I want to be a part of this team and feel useful. I know I'm still learning…"

Wildwing shook his head.

"You proved yourself tonight if you hadn't already. We're glad to have you. But how did you get here?"

"A duckcycle. I left it back there," Gwendolyn said pointing.

"I'll ride back with her," Duke said, putting his arm around her.

Wildwing smiled and left them to rejoin the other ducks.

"What were the Saurians doing here?" Gwendolyn asked as they walked to the duckcycle.

"They're always stealing parts for the Raptor or some new weapon," Duke sighed. "It's hard to know which sometimes."

They reached the duckcycle, and Duke climbed on first. Gwendolyn got on behind him as he started it up, and she wrapped her arms around him. Duke leaned back into her embrace for just a moment before riding forward.

When they reached the Pond, they stepped off, and Duke drew her close to him.

"You fought well tonight, sweetheart."

"So you won't tell me to stay behind again?"

He sighed.

"No, guess I can't do that. But promise me, you'll be careful."

She leaned closer and kissed him.

"Is that your promise?" he asked when she drew back at little.

She smiled.

"Is it working?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to forget what we were talking about."

They stood together for a moment longer, but then other ducks found them, and Nosedive called out,

"Hey lovebirds! We're going to get something to eat!"

Gwendolyn smiled again and drew Duke along with her towards them.

* * *

 **This is where the story ends for now. Thank you for reading! I am considering writing a few shorts about Gwendolyn and Duke, but it depends on whether I get involved in another story.**


	14. Chapter 14 Note

I wanted to post an update here that I've started a sequel to this story.

It's titled A Tale of Treachery in the Brotherhood. It is rated M, and although, I hope to keep most the story at the T rating level, but there might be a few scenes where I thought it could be straying close to M. That's the only reason I chose the higher rating.

Thank you again to all of you who liked this story and wanted to see more!


End file.
